Fear and Deceit
by ilovecartoonsgirl
Summary: Mostly recovered from the events in "The Worst Fear," the turtles plan to invade Karai's lair. With or without "the Mysterious One." Rated T to be safe. Please read and review! Recommended that you read "The Worst Fear" first, but you can read this by itself.
1. Chapter 1

**To popular demand, the sequel to "The Worst Fear" is here! And thanks for all the reviews and support for that story! I just hope people will like/love this story as well.**

Karai jumped from rooftop to rooftop, her eyes scanning everywhere to make sure she wasn't being followed. Whether it was by the Foot, the Kraang, or her brothers. Karai smirked. _Brothers. It's still funny to think of them like that. Especially Leo. _

"Beep!" Karai looked down at her mutagen tracker. After seeing the turtles' own mutagen tracker, she had the Kraang make one for herself. _One is close by. Good. The less time I spend looking for mutagen, the less chance there is of me getting caught when I deliver it. _While Karai got closer to the mutagen canister by using the tracker as a guide, she remembered the last couple of months.

After successfully kidnapping the turtles and subjecting them to the fear gas, she hooked them up to a machine that both stimulated the effects of the gas and enable her to see their worst fears. They were not what she was expecting at all, especially the tidbit that she was actually Splinter's daughter, not Shredder's. After realizing that this tidbit was true, she let the turtles escape and had been a double agent ever since.

"BEEP BEEP!" the mutagen tracker practically screamed. Karai flinched at the sound but a second later breathed with relief. _There it is._ She walked over to the mutagen tracker and looked around cautiously. She saw no one. She picked it up and quickly went back to the safety of the shadows. She still saw no one. Karai let out another sigh of relief. _Man, being a double agent is tougher than I thought. Especially being a double agent that is so secretive that the side she is working for doesn't even KNOW that she is a double agent. _Karai, after she double checked that no one was there, left her hiding spot and stealthily started running towards the delivery spot.

Karai didn't tell her real family that she knew the truth. She couldn't, or else she might be discovered. And the price for being discovered was really high. So she recruited Baxter Stockman so she can make sure her foot bots will be defeated by the turtles and that they won't attack her. She had the Kraang's robot go after April, since she knew such a command was expected of her. She also knew that the Kraang programming to just kidnap her will override her commands to kill her. Karai also had faith that the turtles will protect her no matter what.

_Though if they didn't, I suppose I would have just shown my true colors and stopped the attack. But then my cover would have been blown and my redemption would not have been complete. _Karai slowed down as she neared the delivery spot. It was just an abandoned trashcan but it served her purposes well, being close to a manhole and being in an alley that had an awful lot of shadows. Again Karai scanned the perimeter. She saw no one. She quickly and stealthily went to the trashcan and opened it.

Karai smiled. The last time she was here, there were five mutagen canisters. Now there were none. Her brothers had found the delivery spot. Karai squinted her eyes. _Wait, is that…a note?_ She bent over and picked up the note, putting the canister back in its place. After putting the lid back on, she went up the fire escape and again started running across rooftops. It was only when she was sure she wasn't being followed did she stop to read the note.

"To whoever found all these mutagen canisters and left them in this trashcan for us to find, we thank you. But, we must ask, who are you? We also ask that you will meet with us. This way, we can meet face to face and see if we can trust you. If you agree that we should meet, leave the note. We will meet tomorrow at 9:00pm at this exact spot."

_Good thing I took the note with me then. I can't let them know that it was me. Not yet._ Karai checked her watch. _I better get back. My nightly "run to retrieve our mutagen" usually ends right about now._ With that thought in mind, Karai started running back to her lair. She didn't notice the figure stepping out of the shadows behind her.

**What do you think? Please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own TMNT.**

**Donnie's POV**

Leo was bleeding rapidly. Donnie tried his best to stop it but he couldn't.

"It's okay Donatello. It's going to be okay…" Leo weakly said before closing his eyes. He didn't open them again. Neither did he breathe again.

"No." Donnie shook his head.

"No_. _LEO!"

_NO NO NO NO! _

"LEOOONAAARDOOOO!"

Donnie shot straight up in bed, sweating and gasping for breath. Donnie looked around his room, taking it all in. _It was just a nightmare, it wasn't real, it was just a nightmare. _Donnie breathed in relief. He looked at the clock. It was time to get up. Donnie took in another breath. _Let's see, that was my second nightmare in two weeks. Hey, I'm finally getting better!_

Donnie thought back to the last couple of months. After breathing in the fear gas, Donnie and his brothers had very frequent nightmares, didn't laugh, didn't joke, and were very sullen and downcast. But together, they got through it and are now fully recovered. _Well, mostly for me. I still have nightmares but they are getting fewer and fewer. I just hope I wasn't vocal this time. I don't want the others to know I still have the nightmare effect of the fear gas._ Donnie got out of bed and picked up his bo.

_Or that…while the thought that they will always be with me as long as I remember them comforts me, I'm still scared._ Donnie put his bo in its holder on his shell. _I want more than just memories of them to keep them alive in my heart. I want them to actually stay alive. And there's still a possibility…that the hallucination the fear gas gave me…might come true. _ Donnie walked out of his room. He almost walked right into Raph.

**Raph's POV**

"Whoa there brainiac, what's the hurry?" asked Raph. _What's the matter?_ Donnie grimaced.

"Do I really need to answer that question?" _Oh._

"No you don't, go right ahead," answered Raph quickly, stepping aside.

"Thanks," asked Donnie moving past Raph. Raph watched Donnie as he walked down the hall, scratching an itch on his head. _That's the same arm that Slash sprained…I guess it's better now._ Raph flinched as he remembered the state Donnie was in after Slash beat him up. That memory immediately went to another horrible memory of finding an unconscious Mikey tied up and hanging on the side of the building. Raph flinched again. _None of that would have happened, if I hadn't gotten angry. If I hadn't gotten angry, Spike wouldn't have thought that he needed to kill my brothers, in fact, he wouldn't even have mutated if I didn't take the mutagen from Donnie and put it in my room. _

Raph sighed and started walking towards the kitchen._ They said that I didn't need to be afraid. They said that my anger would never control me. And I believed them_. _After a while, I really wasn't afraid anymore and was my normal self again after being subjected to that stupid fear gas. Then, Slash happened. _Raph, arriving at the kitchen, went straight to the fridge and got out an orange. He started to peel it, not caring that the orange peel was falling to the floor.

_They said that if it ever was a problem, they would help me control it._ An orange peel fell to the ground._ And while I did control it and was able to beat Slash, damage was already done. _A second orange peel fell to the ground._ I lost my best friend, and the others got beat up. Especially Donnie and Mikey. _Another orange peel fell to the ground. _All because I let myself be angry. _A fourth orange peel fell to the ground. _They were wrong. I may have some control of my anger, but it's not enough. My family can still get hurt because of it. I need to have more control of it. _One last orange peel fell to the ground. _But I don't know how long it will take, and I can't take any risk of endangering my family during that time period. Even if they are willing to help me. _Raph split his orange in half. _I need to leave. As soon as possible._

**So, what do you think? The next chapter should be up soon hopefully. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own TMNT.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and support! I really appreciate it!**

**Mikey's POV**

Mikey woke up with a huge grin on his face. _Today's the day! We're going to stake out near that trashcan where we found those mutagen canisters till the Mysterious One comes! We're going to find out who he is! _

Mikey jumped out of bed excitedly and grabbed his nunchucks. He was about to run out of his room when he stopped himself. _Can't be that excited. Have to be on the same page as everyone else. _Mikey took a deep breath and walked briskly out of his room. _That's right, act like you're almost recovered, not totally recovered. Which I am. _As he thought that last thought, Mikey started to naturally slow down as he walked towards the bathroom. _They act like they recovered. But they not, I can tell. Leo tries to act calm and relaxed but he's actually worried. Donnie acts fine but he is more tired than he used to be. Raph used to be recovered but after what happened with Slash, he's been really withdrawn. _

Mikey turned the knob but it wouldn't turn.

"You have to wait!" said a voice behind the door.

"Okay but make it quick Leo! I really got to go!" yelled Mikey. Mikey sighed. _It's not fair. Why am I the only one who is fully healed, and has been for the last couple of months? Well, scratch that. I know why. The fear gas showed my brothers betraying me. But I'm not afraid of that anymore. I haven't been since I woke up from that hallu…cin…ation. But my bros are still afraid of what they saw. _Leo opened the bathroom door.

"Here you go Mikey."

"Thanks Leo!" said Mikey gratefully, smiling brightly at Leo. Leo gave a smile in return but passing Mikey. Mikey went inside the bathroom and looked around the surroundings. _The only thing I can do now is be there for them. And to do that, I have to pretend that I'm not my normal self._

**Leo's POV**

Leo's smile slowly disappeared as he left Mikey to do his business. _Oh Mikey, I know you're trying to cheer me up but you don't know the truth. The truth that Karai is actually Miwa. Our sister. _Leo walked into the kitchen and saw Raph slowly eating an orange and Donnie drinking a glass of milk.

"Morning Leo!" said Donnie.

"Hey Leo, is Mikey up? I'm starving," complained Raph.

"Yeah, he's coming," answered Leo. Raph went back to his orange and Donnie back to his milk. Leo sat down at the table and looked at his two younger brothers. _I will protect them. And they will protect me, as well as each other. But what about if we're fighting against Karai? How can I protect them if I'm holding back? So far, I've been lucky but I might not be next time. I need to tell her who she really is. But every time I try to tell her, something happens making me lose my chance._

"The marvelous cook is here! Who wants a pizza omelet?" cried out Mikey as he walked into the kitchen.

"I do!" answered Donnie cheerfully.

"Make mine a big one," ordered Raph. Mikey turned to Leo.

"What about you Leo?" asked Mikey. _We will protect each other. But they won't necessarily protect Miwa, because they think that she wants to kill us. Which she does. This is why I need to tell her. Before my brothers, fighting for their lives hurt her. And she deserves to know the truth, because she deserves to be with her real Father, her real family. But how can I make her believe me?_

"Yeah I like one Mikey," Leo requested.

"Four pizza omelets coming right up," said Mikey, turning to the fridge. _How do I bring her back to Master Splinter, and us, before it's too late?_

**Do you like this chapter? Tell me what you think! I hopefully should be able to update tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**As always, I don't own TMNT.**

**Master Splinter's POV**

"Very good April. That will be all for today," said Master Splinter. April nodded and bowed, with her fist in her palm in front of her.

"Hai Sensei," she said. Master Splinter smiled and bowed back. _She is improving quickly. Soon, she will be able to protect herself efficiently against the Kraang…maybe even against Karai. _Master Splinter bit his lip to keep his sadness hidden. _She doesn't know…and now is not the right time to tell her that Karai is my daughter. _

"Something wrong Master Splinter?" asked April. _She is so inquisitive…that she very well may have the powers I suspect she has. If she does, no wonder the Kraang want her so badly._

"No April. I was just thinking that you may be able to join my sons in patrol soon," replied Splinter.

"Really?" asked Donatello excitedly, who in a matter of a second came up from his position on the floor and is now at April's side. Splinter chuckled to himself. _Young love. There is nothing else like it._

"Really."

"You hear that April? You're going to be able to fight with us soon!" cried Donatello, turning April around by her shoulders so that she could face him.

"I heard it loud and clear Donnie," chuckled April.

"Well? Aren't you excited?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I am!" cried April excitedly.

"What's so exciting?" asked Leonardo, entering into the dojo. Master Splinter turned to Leonardo and saw clearly the worry that Leonardo tried so hard to hide in his eyes. _Oh my son. When I told you that Karai was actually my daughter, I told you that if it was possible make sure that she lives. Not to protect her or bring her back to me. Because it is more than likely that she will never listen to you and will use that knowledge against you and your brothers. Even though, I wish with all my heart that she will come back to me._

"April is going to be able to be on patrol with us soon!" answered Donatello.

"Really? That's great!" said Leonardo.

"Great? It's more than great! It's terrific! Thank you Master Splinter," said April.

"You are welcome. Leonardo, I sense you wanted Donatello for something."

"Yeah, we got to start preparing for the stake out tonight," answered Leonardo.

"Oh right," acknowledged Donatello.

"Tonight's the night! We're going to find out who the Mysterious One is!" exclaimed Michelangelo, coming up beside Leonardo.

"He might not even turn up Mikey," said Leonardo.

"But he might," countered Michelangelo. Splinter smiled inside. _Where does all your hope come from my youngest son?_

"Hey, what's up with calling the Mysterious One a he? He could be a she," said April.

"Oh my gosh. You're right. Ah, I'm totally spazzing out with suspense right now! I wish we could go and stake out right now!" exclaimed Michelangelo.

"But it's not dark enough yet," said Donatello.

"But when it is, can I come?" asked April hopefully. _Oh April. You're trying to make up for the time you spent away from us are you?_

"You're sure? It will probably be boring," said Donatello with hope in his voice.

"And we don't know if we can trust the Mysterious One. For all we know, he, or she, didn't even mean to leave those mutagen canisters for us. Or he could be the enemy, using the mutagen canisters as bait," contemplated Leonardo.

"Um, I think he would have left the note if he wanted to trap us," said Donatello.

"Donatello is right my son. He would have already struck if he was your enemy. But it is true that you cannot trust him, since you don't know why he left those mutagen canisters in the trashcan," said Master Splinter.

"Anyway, it isn't a patrol. I can help keep you focused and not bored," offered April.

"But aren't you tutoring Casey tonight?" asked Michelangelo. Donatello gave the evil eye to Michelangelo. Master Splinter chuckled to himself again. _Donatello, you shouldn't be angry at your brother for reminding April of her responsibilities._

"Oh no! I was so focused in training that I lost track of the time! I got to go!" cried April, running out of the dojo.

"Do you want us to escort you there?" called out Donatello hopefully as he started to follow April out of the dojo.

"It's not dark enough remember? Besides, I'll be fine. See you later!" called April as she left the lair. _See you tomorrow April O'Neal._

**Raph's POV**

Raph stealthily went into the shadows when April ran passed him. She didn't see him. _Good._ He stayed there, only stepping out when he made sure April was long gone. _I wonder where she's going to in such a hurry? Well, I guess it doesn't matter._ Raph continued walking, only stopping when he reached the ladder. He looked back in the direction of the lair.

_This is it. No turning back. They'll be safer without me. _Raph sighed. _Goodbye. I'll be back when I'm safer to be around with. I promise. _And with that thought in mind, he climbed the ladder and left the sewers without looking back.

**Raph! What's going to happen in the next chapter? Anyway, till I'm able to update again (school is starting tomorrow) please review! And I promise I will update as soon as I can!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own TMNT.**

**And since I almost cried WRITING parts of this, you might want to have a tissue ready.**

**Mikey's POV**

"Hello? Raph? It's time to get ready for tonight," called Mikey knocking on Raph's door. There was no answer. _What's he doing? Sleeping? He better not be eating my pizza! _Mikey _started to open the door._

"Raph? If you're eating my pizza, I'll…" Mikey stopped talking. Raph wasn't there.

"Raph? Are you in the closet?" Mikey asked while opening the closet door. Raph wasn't in there.

"If you're under the bed, come on out. We're got to get prepared to meet the Mysterious One. And I know you want to meet him just as much as I do," said Mikey while walking to Raph's bed. He kneeled on the ground and looked underneath. Raph was not under there. _Where is he? He's not in the dojo, the living room, the kitchen, or Donnie's lab. And I'm pretty sure he's not in our rooms. Or is he? _Mikey started to get up from his position on the floor. _He better not be in my room, eating my leftover…wait what's that? _There was a piece of paper with words on it leaning against Raph's pillow. Mikey picked it up in order to see what was written on it.

"My anger, even a little bit of it, puts all of you in too much danger. I'm sorry it took me both the fear gas and Slash to fully realize that. So I'm leaving and I promise I won't be back till I don't get angry anymore. By the time you read this, I should be far away. I love you all. Goodbye."

Mikey felt time stop. Even his heart started to slow down. He shook his head and read it again. The words stayed the same. He read it once more. The words didn't change. _No…It's just a joke…that's it…_

"Raph? Come on out. This isn't funny," said Mikey, trying to be cheerful but failing miserably. Mikey read the note again, very slowly. But the horrible words didn't change into wonderful words. _No…he couldn't just leave…he wouldn't…he's our brother…MY brother…he said…he PROMISED that he would stay…he just can't be…gone. _

"Mikey? What's that you got there? And where's Raph? I don't think he'll appreciate you reading his personal stuff," said someone who sounded like Leo. Mikey turned around. Leo and Donnie were behind him at the doorway. Their faces of curiosity quickly turned to ones of concern when they saw the tears in Mikey's eyes.

"Mikey? What's the matter?" asked Donnie. Mikey opened his mouth only to close it again. He couldn't tell them, not without crying. Mikey gave the letter to Leo and quickly ran out of Raph's room. He streamlined to his room and closed the door. He immediately jumped belly first and put his face in his pillow. Only then, did he dare to sob his broken heart out. And so he did, not caring how loud he cried or the soggy mess he was making on his pillow. Why _Raph why? Why did you leave us? Why didn't you tell us how you were feeling? What did I do wrong? I was I trying to cheer you up too hard? Or was I not cheering you up enough? Raph! I want you back! I want you back now! RAPH!_ Mikey kept on sobbing until he felt a hand on his shell.

Mikey looked up, still sobbing. The hand belonged to Leo, with tears in his eyes and a few running down his face. Mikey got up and went straight to Leo's plastron. He sobbed into Leo's plastron. Leo put his arms around Mikey, rubbing his shell and put his forehead on Mikey's head. Mikey dimly heard someone else enter the room and sit on the bed. Mikey lifted his head up a bit. It was Donnie, with tears flowing down his face. Leo held out an arm and the now quietly sobbing Donnie quickly joined the small group of distraught teenage mutant ninja turtles. They stayed like that for several minutes. Not a single word was spoken.

**April's POV**

April ran down the street as fast as she can. _Ugh! I can't believe I forgot about my tutor session with Casey! And I wanted to be help Donnie and the others with the stake out! If only I could tell Casey about the turtles and Master Splinter. Then I could help all of them without splitting up my time between them. I know if they get to know each other they would…AH!_

April was suddenly dragged into the alley she was passing by her arm. Before she could react, think, or even see her attacker, she felt a heavy blow on her head and knew no more.

**Oh great scott! Hopefully I should be able to update tomorrow so you won't be left hanging for too long! By the way, what are your thoughts on this chapter?**


	6. Chapter 6

**As always, I don't own TMNT.**

**Travixman: Thanks for the inspiration! **

**Karai's POV**

Karai stopped jumping rooftops and looked across the city. _New York City looks so peaceful up here…it doesn't look like a place where aliens plan to take over the world, or where a deranged ninja leader, who is willing to do anything for revenge, lives. _Karai sighed. _It's time I got back. Looks like a night with no mutagen canisters. _Karai turned to leave.

"Going so soon Karai?" Karai stopped in shock but quickly recovered and turned around, drawing her sword.

"Who's there?" she almost growled. _Please, whoever it is, don't suspect the truth…_

"We never met but I know you through my previous master." A giant mutant turtle stepped out the shadows.

"My name is Slash. My previous master was Raphael until I became mutated and he betrayed me." Karai couldn't help being afraid as she took in Slash's full figure. _Oh my gosh…he's huge. Did Raph really betray him? Or was it the other way around? _

"Raph had a pet turtle? That's ironic," said Karai, making sure there was no fear in her voice. _That's it, keep cool. See what he wants. _Slash chuckled.

"Indeed."

"How did you know that I was Karai?"

"I've been observing the city for a while, waiting for the opportune time to strike back. I saw you one night and figured you were Karai, unless there is another female foot ninja in New York City." Karai's heart stilled. _Did he saw me delivering the mutagen canisters? But if he did, why would he admit he saw me one night? To make me confess? Or did he just saw me running?_

"No, I'm the only one. I hope you don't mind me asking, but what do you want? Did you saw me running and fell over head in heels in love with me?" Slash laughed out loud at that.

"You wish. Personally, I don't see what Leo saw in you." Karai's heart started beating rapidly. _Leo knew there was good in me once. Maybe there's hope…that he will forgive me after all._

"Anyway, I just saw you running and came up with a plan," continued Slash. _I don't think he saw me delivering the mutagen canisters!_

"Don't leave me hanging there Slash. What plan?" asked Karai. Slash reached behind him and threw a tied up body in front of him. Karai's blood ran cold. _Oh fudge. It's April._

"I want revenge on the turtles. You want revenge on the turtles. Alone, we couldn't defeat them, though we both came very close. We both know their worst fears. And April can be bait. If we ban together and use their fears against them, we will be sure to defeat them. ," offered Slash. Karai looked at Slash carefully. _I could fight him and try to rescue April while she is still unconscious, but I very much doubt I could actually beat him, even though I have been fighting and training for years. Besides, if my brothers had trouble fighting him, what chance do I have fighting him alone? But going through with this alliance with put both my brothers and April in danger. And If I do fight him, and end up losing, April and my brothers will still be in danger. And I will most likely lose my chance of redemption AND forgiveness forever. But how do I make sure that my brothers and April will survive? What do I do? Wait…_

"If I accept your offer, why do we need April as bait? You could just lead me and my foot bots to the lair." _I wish I didn't have to bring that up, but if we do go to the lair, it will keep at least April safe because we won't need her as bait. And my Father will be there to fight._

"Because I want just us two to fight the turtles on our own terms. It will make our revenge that much sweeter. Also, I doubt both of us can handle the turtles and Master Splinter." _Slash is probably right about that._

"Well? What do you say? Are you in or out?" Karai took a deep breath and smiled.

"I'm in." Slash smiled the most evil smile she ever saw.

"Good. Now we just have the matter of sending the message." _I have an idea for that._

"Leave that to me."

**Uh oh. What's going to happen? If I get enough reviews, I will be sure to update tomorrow or Thursday (I do have work, homework, and classes after all, but I will update then if I know enough people want it). Anyway, see you at the next update :)**

**P.S. Also, nothing is what it seems.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own TMNT.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and support! It makes me happy that people are reading this and are enjoying it!**

**Casey's POV**

Casey was on the School's basketball, hitting a rock back and forth with his hockey puck. He stopped for a moment and looked at his watch. _April's twenty-five minutes late. What happened for her to be so late? Maybe those ninja robots in black got her…_

"Am I correct that your name is Casey?" Casey swiftly turned around. He came face to face with a pretty girl in similar clothing to the robots he fought with a few weeks ago. Casey instinctively put his hockey stick in front of him.

"Yeah. Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"My name is Karai and I once saw you and April together here. I heard her call you Casey," she answered. _Okay…wait. What about April?_

"How do you know April then? Did you hear me call her April? Or are you responsible for sending those robots after her a couple of weeks ago?" Karai raised her eyebrow at the last question.

"You're smarter than you look."

"Thank you. Hey," said Casey, offended.

"Look, I don't have time to waste talking to you."

"Then why are you here," interrupted Casey.

"Because I want you to give a message to somebody. Actually four somebodies."

"What message? Who are the four somebodies?" Karai walked up to Casey and held out a yellow bandana. Casey's heart gave a sudden lurch. _That's April's…she has April!_

"That Slash and I have April and if they want her back, alive, they better come to my lair. Tonight." _Oh snap, oh SNAP. This is bad. This is really bad…_Karai turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait! Why me? Why can't you deliver the message yourself? And who and where are the somebodies I'm supposed to give the message to?" Karai stopped.

"Because you're her friend and Slash accidently broke her phone. And we want to meet them in my lair. They're probably around 8th street. Just go to one of the alleys or a rooftop and yell that April is in trouble. They come to you." Karai continued to move. _Alleys? Rooftops? _Karai stopped moving.

"Oh and one more thing." She turned around.

"They, April's friends, are teenage mutant ninja turtles."

**Donnie's POV**

Donnie looked over the alley and saw nothing. _I don't mind that the Mysterious One hasn't come yet, if he's coming at all. I don't feel like fighting or making an alliance with the Mysterious One. I want to find Raph and make him come back. But no. Master Splinter says we have to continue like nothing has happened. He says Raphael needs time to himself to figure stuff out. But what about us?! _Donnie clenched his fist and bit his lip in order to keep his frustration and sorrow in. _Keep it together Donatello. Keep it together for Mikey. _

Donnie sighed and looked at Mikey. Mikey's face was solemn. Too solemn. Mikey sighed and turned to face Donnie. Donnie forced his mouth to give a small smile in order to comfort Mikey. Mikey gave a small smile in return and turned to Leo.

"How much longer are we going to stay?" Leo sighed.

"Not much. Probably just a few more minutes."

"Okay." Donnie looked at Leo. _Oh Leo…any other night you would want to stay for another two hours or so. But tonight, you only want to stay here for a half hour. Oh Raph. You wrote that you left to keep us safe. But don't you know what you're doing to us?_

"Whoa. She's wasn't kidding. You're really are teenage mutant ninja turtles." The three turtles turned around and saw a teenage boy with a hockey stick. _Casey. What's he doing here? Did April tell him about us? _Leo immediately jumped on him and drew his katana and placed it carefully on Casey's neck. _Whoa. Leo isn't joking around. At all._

"Who told you about us? How did you find us?" growled Leo.

"Whoa, dude relax. Some girl named Karai told me to give a message to four mutant ninja turtles and they would probably be around 8th street. And I will appreciate it if you took your sword away from my neck." _Karai? How did she know that we probably be on 8__th__ street? _After a second, Leo got up and took a step back. But he still had his katana drawn.

"What's the message?" Casey looked nervous and scared.

"Look, I don't like this just as much as you probably won't. If you're just as much as a good friend to April as I am." _April? What does April have to do this? Wait, friend? They're just friends? Yes! I have more of a chance with her?_

"What's the message?" asked Leo. Casey sighed.

"Karai and Slash kidnapped April." Donnie's heart skipped a beat. Then it started beating rapidly. _Karai and Slash have April?! Wait, Karai and Slash are working TOGETHER?!_

"Karai and Slash are working together and they have April? This is bad. This is really really bad," said Mikey, freaking out.

"Really bad? This is more than just really bad! This is horrible! We got to save her now!" cried Donnie.

"Where are they?" quickly asked Leo.

"At her lair. You have to go there tonight." Leo nodded.

"Thanks Casey. Mikey, Donnie. Let's go."

"Wait. How do you know my name? And Karai told me there were four turtles. Where's the fourth?" _Oh Raph, where are you?_

"He's…not here at the moment," answered Mikey quietly.

"And April has told us about you. Now go home and don't worry. We're going to save April," said Donnie.

"But…it's just the three of us. We need…" Mikey trailed off. _Raph._

"We need the Mysterious One! I'm sure he'll help us! He has given us five mutagen canisters after all," said Mikey.

"But we don't have time to wait for him, if he's even coming! April needs us now!" cried a panicking Donnie.

"I'm coming too. You'll need help. And I've protected April before and more important, she's my friend," offered Casey firmly. _Casey wants to come with us? But he can't come; he's not a ninja and more importantly, he and April and might fall for each other. We can save her by ourselves…but Raph isn't here._ Donnie sighed inwardly._ We do need help. _Leo looked at Casey for a second.

"Come on. We're wasting time."

**Things are about to really pick up. I should be able to update tomorrow. But till then, what did you think or this chapter? And please don't be afraid to give constructive criticism.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own TMNT.**

**Again, thanks for all the support and reviews!**

**April's POV**

April groaned and rubbed her head. _What in the world hit me? A mace? _She opened her eyes and looked around her surroundings. April started to panic as she recognized the familiarity of it all. _It's…it's a Kraang cell. _April shuddered as she remembered when she and her Dad were captured by the Kraang. The only good thing that came out of that experience was that she became friends with Donnie and the others. _Oh Donnie…please come soon. I don't want to go through the mental torture the Kraang put me through last time again. _

"Hello April. Miss me?" April slowly turned her head at the unfamiliar voice. What she saw through the cell window made her even more afraid.

"Spike?" Spike growled and hit the cell door.

"It's Slash. Haven't the others told you that I changed my name?" April gulped. _I can't let him know I'm afraid._

"Yes. And they also told me what you almost did to them." Slash growled and opened the door. April noticed the mace in his hand. _Huh. I guess right, if it was him who kidnapped me._

"What I did to them?! I was ridding Raph of baggage that was slowing him down! HE was the one who betrayed ME!"

"But Raph needs his brothers just as much as they need him! And he wasn't the betrayer! You were!" Slash roared and brought up his mace. April instinctively put one hand above her head in a defensive position and the other hand to her belt. _They took my tessen! Well, I guess this is it. I wish I could have told Donnie goodbye. _April closed her eyes. She heard the sound of the mace hitting something. But that something wasn't her. April opened her eyes. Karai was in front of her, blocking Slash's mace with her sword.

"What are you doing?" Slash growled.

"Making sure you save your strength. You'll need it for our fight with the turtles. You can do whatever you want with April after," Karai offered. _OUR fight with the turtles?! They're tough individually, but together, they surely will kill Donnie and the others! I got to warn them! _After a moment, Slash nodded and brought down his mace. Karai likewise put her sword back in its sheath.

"Alright. I guess we're still need her alive anyway." _Need me? Oh could I be such an idiot! I'm the bait!_

"Mistress Karai?" The three in the cell looked to the door. _That must be Rahzar. He's not going to fight my friends too?!_

"Yes?"

"The turtles have just entered the building." Slash smiled the most evil smile April ever saw. Karai's smile wasn't far behind. _Guys no! It's a trap! Just leave me here! I'll be fine! _

"Excellent," Slash said. Karai turned to him.

"I'll be in the throne room in case they go there. You stay here. Wherever they go first, we will call each other so we will beat them together. In the case they do come here, may I have your word that you won't hurt the turtles or April till I get here?"

"Only if you do the same for me."

"I will."

"Then you have my word. It would be fun to play with them. Especially since I know their worst fears." _No. Not that. They still haven't recovered from the fear gas from a couple of months ago! Well, I can tell that Mikey is just pretending to not have fully recovered so the others won't feel bad but he's the only one!_

"Then let's go to our positions quickly and wait." With those words, Slash and Karai left the cell and closed the door behind them.

**Karai's POV**

Karai entered the throne room and walked down the walkway. _Please, to whoever is out there, let them come here, PLEASE. If they come here, they will more likely listen to me. They probably won't believe me when I tell them the truth, but they will at least listen. They won't have time to listen if I join their fight against Slash. They will just fight me too._

Karai sat down on the throne and closed her eyes. _Come here my brothers. Come here.__  
_

"You sit on that throne a bit too comfortably Karai. It isn't yours you know." Karai's eyes opened wide. Her heart fluttered with fear.

"Father?"

**TWIST! Did you think that this was a good twist? Tell me what you think! I love reading your comments! Till the next update...happy reading and have a good day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own TMNT.**

**Sorry for the confusion with the last chapter. I accidently posted a chapter from _The Worst Fear_ instead. But the chapter I meant to post is up, and in it's rightful place before this chapter.**

**Leo's POV**

They ran down the hallways as quietly as they could, keeping a wary eye out for the enemy. But they hadn't met anyone, or even heard anyone. _I guess that makes sense. This is a trap after all. We will probably be ambushed when we find April. _

"Are we close?" asked Casey anxiously. Leo looked at him and sighed. _I wish he hadn't come but from April said he has fought foot bots before, and…we need help. Oh Raph, why did you think that you had to leave? You promised me that you help me protect the others. How can you do that away from us?_ They neared a corner and slowed down. Leo slowly peeked around the corner. There was no one there. But he saw cell doors.

"We're here." _Maybe if we're quick and quiet enough, we will be able to leave without a fight. Just maybe. _Leo and the others quickly entered the hallway.

"April? Are you here?" softly called out Donnie anxiously. _Please be here, please be okay…_

"Donnie?" April's face appeared in the nearest cell window. Leo breathed a sigh of relief.

"April!" cried Donnie, Casey, and Mikey as they all rushed to April's cell.

"Casey? What are you doing here?"

"Saving you of course! And why didn't you tell me about whom your friends really were? They're awesome!" Leo looked at Casey with an astonished face. _He thinks we're awesome? Especially after I put my katana on his neck?_

"Never mind that! Leave now!"

"Not without you!" responded Donnie, who was now hacking the keypad so he could open the door.

"Yes without me!"

"Are you crazy? If we save you, Slash and Karai will kill you!" exclaimed Mikey.

"You know about their alliance? And still came to rescue me?" asked an astonished April.

"Of course. You're family. And families don't leave any of their members in danger." _Whoa…did I just say she's a part of our family? But then…she is. She's not blood-related but she is still one of us. _April's eyes filled with tears.

"You guys…wait where's Raph?" Leo winced. At the corner of his eye, he saw Donnie and Mikey wince too. _Oh Raph…I know you left because you thought you were putting us in danger. But we don't care. You're family too. If you somehow are hearing my thoughts, please come back. Please baby bro. Please. _There was a ding and the cell door opened.

"I got it!" cried Donne excitedly.

"Way to go Donnie. Now let's get out of here," said Leo as April excited her cell.

"That won't be an option." The group turned around. It was Slash.

"We meet again, turtles." _Oh Raph, we really need you now._

**Karai's POV**

_Stay calm, stay calm, STAY CALM! _The Shredder stepped out of the shadows to her left.

"Hello daughter. Miss me?" A bit of Karai's fear left as it was replaced with anger. _How dare he call me daughter? After all that he has done!_

"You came back early."

"Yes. I wanted to check on you without you knowing. And imagine my surprise when I saw you placing mutagen canisters in an abandoned trashcan in an alley." Karai involuntary gave a small gasp. _He knows. _The Shredder moved closer to her.

"I'm not in the mood for lies. Tell me why you are delivering mutagen canisters to the turtles. Now."

**This is what I meant by nothing is what it seems! And what is going to happen next? Find out at next update! Which might happen today if I have time and enough reviews. Again, thanks for all the reviews so far!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own TMNT.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Leo's POV**

"Casey! Take April and get away from here!"

"But…" argued Casey weakly.

"There is no way we're leaving here without you guys! And besides, I need to get my tessen back!"

"Oh you want your tessen? Here it is." Slash drew out April's tessen from his belt.

"If you want it, come and get it." _Don't worry, we will. _

"We get it back for you. Now go!" Leo attacked Slash. Donnie and Mikey were right behind him. Slash blocked all their weapons and pushed them back. Leo and his brothers went into fighting stances, all of them totally focused on Raph. With the corner of his eye, Leo saw Casey come up beside them. _What in the heck is he doing? He needs to get out before both he and April get hurt!_

"No way! You need me to replace Raph remember?"

"Replace Raph? What are you talking about?" cried April a bit frantically.

"They haven't told you yet? Raph betrayed you. All of you."

**Mikey's POV**

_What…what is he talking about?_

"What…are you talking about?" asked Donnie. Slash smiled evilly.

"Raph disappeared right? Well, he came here a bit earlier. Came up with this brilliant plan to use April as bait and team up with Karai. I can tell you, I was very glad that Raph came back to his senses." _Did…Slash just say that?_

"You're wrong!" cried Donnie.

"Raph left to protect us from his anger! He would never betray us!" cried Leo as well. _How dare he say that?_

"How can you be so sure?" sneered Slash, looking straight at Mikey. _Oh that's why. He was in the room when we all told our fears that night. He's trying to unsettle me._

"Because we're brothers," said Mikey quietly. Slash's smile went down a bit.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. He would never betray us, because he's one of the best brothers ever." Mikey immediately leaped forward swung his one of his nunchucks. It hit Slash squarely on the head, making Slash fall to the ground sideways. When Mikey landed, he turned and glared at the stunned Slash. Mikey began twirling his nunchucks with a furious speed.

"You should know two things Slash. One, I'm not afraid of my brothers betraying me anymore. And two, don't. Ever. Talk. About. Any. Of. My. Brothers. Like. That. AGAIN!" It was only then, did Mikey let the rage inside him out.

**Donnie's POV**

Donnie could only stare in shock as he saw his cheerful brother let loose on Slash. _Whoa. Mikey's P. . _Donnie grinned. _Good for him. _

"BOOOKAAAASHYAAAAA!" Donnie and Leo yelled as they ran to help Mikey.

**Karai's POV**

_The time for deceit is over. _

"I delivered the mutagen canisters to them because they are my brothers."

"You know."

"Yes." The Shredder went into a fighting stance.

"Then there is no point in keeping you alive anymore." Karai drew her sword and also went into a fighting stance.

"The same goes for you as well." Karai immediately leaped and aimed for his head but he blocked it easily with the blades on his left hand. With the same hand, he pushed Karai away from him. She did a backwards a somersault and landed on her feet. She again faced him while settling herself into a fighting stance. _The time to avenge my mother has come. Though I will most likely not survive._

**The fight begins! But how will it end? The next update should hopefully be up tomorrow. Till then, please review (I really enjoy reading your comments :) and have a great day(s)! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own the TMNT at all.**

**I think this might be the longest, or least one of the longest chapters I've written.**

**Leo's POV**

Leo grunted as he blocked Slash's mace with his katanas. _I could be wrong but I think he's gotten stronger. _Slash grunted with pain as a bo hit him squarely on the side of the head, making him lessen his mace's pressure on Leo's katanas. Leo took the opportunity and kick Slash away from him.

"Thanks Don."

"No problem." Slash stop stumbling backward and growled.

"If you think..." Slash stopped talking when Mikey jumped and hit him on the head with both of his nunchucks. Slash fell to his knees while Mikey landed a few feet away from Slash with a fierce expression on his face. _I never thought that Mikey could ever get this angry. Maybe Raph's anger transferred to him._

"You think nothing!" Mikey cried.

"You tell him Mikey!" cried Casey as he hit Slash with his hockey puck. Slash flew backwards and landed on his back. He groaned but didn't move. Leo took a step closer and to get a better look at him. _Is it over? I thought fighting Slash would be harder than this._

"Is he out?" asked April. Leo peered at Slash for another second.

"I…think so. Let's get out of here while we can," commented Leo.

"Right," agreed Donnie.

"Wait! My tessen!" cried April as she ran towards Slash.

"Be careful!" cried Leo. _After all, he could be just faking…_April slowed down. She carefully and quietly moved close to Slash. _Don't wake up…_Leo gripped his katana harder. At the corner of his eye, he saw Donnie move closer to Slash as well. When Slash didn't respond, April quickly grabbed her tessen and move quickly to stand behind Donnie. Slash didn't wake up. All of them breathed a sigh of relief. _He didn't wake up. It's over._

"Woo-hoo! We were too much of a match for him!" exclaimed Mikey joyously. Leo grinned. _Mikey's back to normal._

"Especially when you're angry!" responded Donnie.

"Yeah, your moves were totally wicked!" complimented Casey.

"So were yours! Where did you learn to fight?" responded Mikey. Casey shrugged.

"If you're both a hockey player and live where I live, well, I guess you're bound to pick up some moves."

"Anyway, all of you were great! But…where's Karai? She was supposed to come here a bit later and help Slash," said April.

"I don't know. But let's get out of here before Slash wakes up," said Leo.

"Or anyone else comes," added Donnie. They all turned around and started to leave. Leo made it to the corner when he heard a quick movement and a scream. Leo's blood went cold.

"April!" Leo turned around. _Please, please, please, PLEASE let her be okay…PLEASE! _Leo turned and felt some relief. But not much. Slash was holding a struggling April by her neck, her tessen on the ground.

"Looks like you will fail after all Leo," said Slash. He squeezed April tighter. _NO! I can't fail her either!_

**Donnie's POV**

"Let her go!" cried Donnie as he prepared to throw his bo-turned-naginata, with its blade pointing towards Slash. He internally winced as he remembered one of his nightmares. It involved April dying by the hands of the Kraang after they were done with her. _I can't let her die…I can't let that part of that particular nightmare come true…I CAN'T!_ Slash moved April in front of him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Donatello. Or you might kill April yourself." Slash sneered. Donnie froze in fear. _What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?!_

"Having a loved one die would be bad one, but April's death by your hands? That will kill you." _Ah, of course. You're trying to get all of us to experience our worst fears. It might not have worked for Mikey, but it's working for Leo and me. I don't know what to do…if I strike, I strike April. But if I do nothing, she dies anyway. What do I do? _Donnie took a slightly deep breath and slightly turned his head to look at Leo.

**Leo's POV**

Leo gripped his katanas tighter. _I hate you Slash. Oh man, do I hate you for doing this. But what do I do? What can I do that wouldn't risk April's life? What can I do that won't result in me failing her? _With the corner of his eye, he saw Donnie looking at him. They locked eyes and suddenly Leo knew what to do. Donnie nodded his head. _Good, he knows what to do too._ They both looked at April. She was still gasping and struggling to kick Slash on the plastron but she still had the strength to look at them and nod. Leo took a deep breath and nodded. Donnie closed his eyes and sighed as he brought down his naginata.

**Mikey's POV**

"I knew you'll give up coward," said Slash. _He's not a coward! What else is he supposed to do? You have the love of his life as hostage! And you're killing her anyway! Oh…if only I was behind him…_

"Not on your life!" yelled Donnie. For a mini-second, Slash looked confused. _Donnie, what…_In one swift motion, Donnie threw the naginata.

**Karai's POV**

"AHHHH!" cried Karai as she tried to attack the Shredder again. But Shredder moved out the way and kicked her in the stomach. Karai tumbled to the ground, grabbing her stomach and wincing in pain. The Shredder chuckled.

"You are really pathetic. It was too easy to convince you that Splinter killed your mother." Karai slowly got up and glared at the Shredder. _Of course I believed him, he raised me. I thought he was my Father. _Karai moved towards the Shredder and aimed for his heart. Shredder blocked it. Karai quickly changed course and aimed for his stomach but he blocked that as well. Karai grunted as the Shredder hit her face, making her fall hard on her back. The Shredder moved closer. Karai got up slowly and tried to stab him. But the Shredder knocked her sword away from her like it was a piece of paper. The Shredder hit her again making her fall.

"You're really stupid you know that? You did whatever I asked, even though I denied what you wanted from me." Shredder grabbed her and kneed her in the stomach. As he let her go, Karai fell to the ground and groaned in pain. _Love. That's all I wanted. I always knew deep inside that I will never get it, but I couldn't let go of the hope that I would._

"And you were hardly ever useful. If keeping you alive and in the dark weren't part of my revenge against Splinter, I would have killed you long ago." Shredder leaned forward and grabbed Karai by the neck. He lifted her up so they could be face to face.

"You know, I'm glad you found out. I don't think I could have taken another second of looking at you."

"What about your revenge?" Karai gasped. The Shredder shrugged.

"I'll just tell him you're in Japan, still believing that he killed your mother. He'll never know that you're actually died, knowing the truth." _Because he'll kill him. Or at least try._

"Before you kill me, I want to know something."

"What?"

"Did you loved me at all?"

"How could I? You're the daughter of my most hated enemy," the Shredder answered without hesitation.

"But I'm also the daughter of the one you said you loved."

"I do love her. But you are the result of Splinter taking Tang Shen away from me. You never should have been born. Now I'm going to make sure you don't live another second." Shredder raised his free hand, with all the blades out. _This is it. I'm sorry Father, brothers. I tried to redeem myself._

"Goodbye, you worthless piece of garbage." Karai closed her eyes.

**I know, I'm horrible. Two cliffies at once. But other than that, what do you think of the chapter? I try to update as soon as I can, which is probably going to be tomorrow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't, and probably never will, own the four teenage mutant turtles.**

**I actually was going to make this chapter longer, but when I got to the end...you'll see what I mean.**

**Donnie's POV**

The only thing that moved was Donnie's naginata. And that flew ever so slowly, it seemed to Donnie, to its goal. _Come on, this has to work, it just has too…_Then the naginata reached April's feet. Only then did the naginata move fast for Donnie. For in one swift movement, April grabbed the naginata with her feet and dug it into Slash's plastron. For a moment, Slash had a stunned expression on his face. But only for a moment. The next moment, Slash released April and stumbled backwards, with his hands clasped around the naginata in his stomach. Being as quick as lighting, Donnie caught the gasping April. _It worked. She's alive. My beautiful and wonderful princess is alive. _Donnie took a few steps backwards so she could be farther away from Slash.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly. April nodded, still gasping for breath.

"Woohoo! You did it Donnie! You saved April!" exclaimed Mikey.

"Nice throw dude," complimented a grinning Casey. Donnie blushed.

"Well, April was the one who stabbed him," Donnie admitted.

"You're being too humble," said Leo.

"Yeah. It really was a fantastic shot. Thank you Donnie," whispered April with a raspy voice. Donnie blushed even harder. _She thinks I'm a great shot! And my nightmare didn't come true! I love being Hamato Donatello!_

**Leo's POV**

Leo turned and looked at Slash. The naginata was out of his plastron now and he breathing and bleeding heavily. Leo sighed inwardly. _I wish it didn't have to turn out like this Spike. But only because you used to be Raph's pet. That's it. _With his katanas out in front of him in a defensive position, he walked to Donnie's naginata and kicked it over to him. Donnie bent over and picked it up.

"You may have won for now, but I swear that next time, you wished that you had lost this round," threatened Slash quietly but still menacingly.

"We'll see," said Leo quietly. Leo then walked briskly to the others.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand." _Finally. I think that all this is over. And the results are good. Everyone is alive and we even got a new friend. Slash was wrong. I didn't fail._

"Right!" responded the others even April. They started to leave, with Donnie carrying April piggyback style. _Donnie's a happy turtle right now._

"I don't think so." They turned around, and saw Rahzar and Fishface behind Slash. There was a shuffle of robotic movement behind them so they turned around again. Kraang robots and Foot bots were blocking their exit.

"You may have beaten that freak Slash, but I doubt you can beat all of us," continued Rahzar. _Me and my big mouth. Or in this case, big brain. Why do I keep on doing that?_

"Mikey," he said.

"Right," said Mikey, understanding what Leo meant. With one swift movement, Mikey grabbed a smoke bomb from his belt and smashed it in the ground. With the purple smoke surrounding them, they quickly made a path through the foot bots and the Kraang and ran out of the hallway. _New mission. Get out of here before Fishface, Rahzar, and the rest of the foot bots and Kraang catch up with us. And before Karai arrives._

**Karai's POV**

Karai waited for the blow. She dimly heard Shredder bringing down his hand. _Goodbye family. _Karai heard the Shredder's blades hit something. But it wasn't her heart. It sounded like something metal. Suddenly Karai felt the Shredder letting of her and she fell to the ground. Getting to her knees, Karai looked up and opened her eyes. She first saw the Shredder getting up several feet away from her. Then she saw who was in front of her. _It can't be…_

"Stay away from my sister you wretched piece of scum. Or I WILL kill you mercilessly," threatened Raph.

**Hallelujah! Hopefully you've seen what I mean by making this chapter shorter! The next chapter should be longer. Anyway, what do you think of this chapter? Till the next update, have a terrific day/night!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own TMNT.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Raph's POV**

Raph glared at Shredder. _How could he…do that to Miwa? Sure she is Splinter's daughter but he raised her…he really does have a stone instead of a heart. _Raph felt the anger rising up within him, but he quickly pushed it down. _I can't get angry! I could endanger Miwa!_

"Perfect. I get to kill Splinter's daughter and one of his sons," said the Shredder with a smile. _I don't think so monster._ Raph, still pushing down his anger, got into a fighting stance. _Good thing I decided to see how my brothers were doing after all. Or else I wouldn't have found out about April being kidnapped. And it's also a good thing that I couldn't help myself following them to Karai's…the Shredder's stronghold. And that I decided to look through the windows up there, looking for a different way in. Or else I wouldn't have seen the Shredder and Miwa fighting. Then I wouldn't have been tempted to sneak in so I could find out what was going on. Then I wouldn't have found out the truth. And Miwa would've died._

"Raph! You can't beat him by yourself! We need to get out of here!" cried Miwa.

"Listen to the first part of her request Raph. Just surrender and I will kill you both quickly," offered Shredder, moving closer to Raph and Miwa. Raph glanced at Miwa, who was struggling to get up. He glanced at the Shredder who was getting even closer. _She's right. I doubt I can defeat Shredder by myself. And I need to get her out of here, back to her real Father. And before my anger gets out of my control. _The Shredder lunged for Raph, but Raph quickly ducked, grabbed Miwa, and rolled towards the door. The Shredder turned to face them and Raph, putting Miwa on his shell, faced him.

"You won't be able to avoid me forever," said Shredder.

"I don't plan to," responded Raph as he swiftly reached for his kunai and threw them at the Shredder. While the Shredder was blocking them, Raph quickly ran out of the throne room, with Miwa clinging to his back.

**Mikey's POV**

Mikey looked behind him, while he ran down the hallway. He saw no one. Mikey opened his mouth and then closed it. _Better not jinx it. _Mikey looked back to was front of him. No one was there either. _We're almost out of here. Soon we will be safely on our way to the lair. I bet Master Splinter is worried about us by now. We will introduce him to Casey and tell him the story of how we defeated Slash. Then we will all have a dance party, like the one we had the night saved the world. Except that Casey will be there and Raph…_Mikey's smile turned into a frown. _And Raph won't be. _Mikey sighed. _Raph, where are you? When are you coming back?_

They were nearing an intersection, where if Mikey remembered correctly, they will be turning left. _Please don't let anyone be around the corner…please don't let anyone be around the corner…_

"Turn right." They all skidded to a stop. They all looked at each other with fearful eyes. _Karai. _Leo motioned them all to the wall, and soon they all had their backs to the wall.

"I'll take of Karai. You take care of whoever is with her," Leo quietly ordered. They nodded. Donnie put April down. Mikey took a deep breath. The footsteps were coming closer. _Weird…it only looks like one person is running towards us. But then why would Karai say turn right? Does she talk to herself? Wait a minute...I know those footsteps…but they can't be…can they? _Mikey stepped away from the wall and ran towards the corner.

"Mikey!" cried Leo.

"What are you doing?" cried Donnie while trying to reach for Mikey, only to miss by several inches. Mikey didn't hear them. The only two things he was aware of were the corner and his own thoughts. _Please, please, let them belong to him, PLEASE!_ Mikey turned the corner. What he saw made him smiled a giant smile as his heart burst with pure joy, and that same pure joy spread throughout his body.

"RAAAAPHAAAAEEEEELLLL!" Mikey didn't notice that Karai was on his shell. He didn't notice that Raph carefully and quickly set her on the floor as Mikey steamed towards him. The only thing Mikey saw was Raph. Once Mikey close enough, he lounged and crashed onto Raph's plastron. Mikey dimly felt Raph stumble a bit, but soon was able to find his balance. Once he did, Mikey felt Raph's arms around him. During Raph's temporarily lost of balance, Mikey clung to Raph like he was going to disappear beneath him. He also buried his face in Raph's plastron and cried many tears of never-ending happiness.

"You came back Raph. You came back."

**Yea! Happy day! Please tell me what you think! I definitely will update tomorrow if I have enough reviews! Till the next update, have a great day/night!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own TMNT.**

**Raph's POV**

_My leaving them affected Mikey…just as much as it affected me?_

"Mikey…" said Raph as he hugged Mikey a bit tighter.

"Raph?" whispered someone who sounded like Donnie. Raph looked up. He saw Donnie and behind him Leo, April, and Casey. They all had shocked expressions. _Good, they got April and she's alright. And so are they._

**Donnie's POV**

_Raph…I'm not imagining it…it's really him…he's back. _The grief and pain stayed with Donnie ever since Raph left swiftly disappeared. It was just as swiftly replaced by pure euphoria so great that it threatened to leave its body. So Donnie let it out.

"RAPH!" Donnie streamlined for Raph and Mikey and was soon hugging Raph just as tightly as Mikey was.

"Raphael! You're back! You're really back! You're back! You're back, you're back, you're back!" repeated Donnie, with tears flowing down his face. _This living nightmare is over. He's back._

**Raph's POV**

Raph hugged Donnie tighter. _Oh Donnie…_Raph looked up and saw April and Casey coming over to them. April had tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad you're back Raph. I don't know exactly know the full story, and I just found out that you left, but just the same, I'm still very glad you're back," said April, putting a hand on Raph's shoulder.

"Yeah, and though I don't know them very well, even I could tell them that they missed you badly," said Casey.

"Oh yeah, Raph, meet Casey. Casey, meet Raph," introduced April. Casey held out a hand and Raph took it.

"Nice to meet you," said Casey.

"Likewise," said Raph. Then Raph turned his attention to the only one who hadn't come over. Raph managed to get Donnie and Mikey off of him and took a few steps towards him.

"Leo?"

**Leo's POV**

Never had Leo felt such an overwhelming mixture of feelings before. One part of him wanted to one thing, and another part wanted to do another. The latter was winning by a long shot, though Leo was trying his hardest to let the first part win instead.

"Leo? Are you okay?" asked Raph with concern in his voice. _That's it. _ Leo strode forward and gave Raph a loud snap across the face. Leo was dimly aware of the shocked expressions on everyone else's faces.

"Am I okay? Am I okay?! Are you serious Raphael?!" yelled Leo.

"Look Leo, I…"

"No you look Raph! You left us, without even saying good-bye! You said you had to leave in order to keep us safe but…"

"I did what I thought would be best for you!" yelled Raph.

"Best for us? Are you joking? So leaving us like that was the better alternative to putting us in danger from your anger?"

"Yes!"

"NO IT WASN'T! I RATHER DIE BY YOUR HANDS THAN TO HAVE YOU LEAVE US LIKE THAT!" Leo took a second to get his breath. Raph looked at Leo with a mixture of stunned and horror.

"You can't…mean that…"

"I do! You might have thought you were keeping us safe, but Raph, when you left, you also left a big hole in our hearts. We felt lost without you," said Leo, trying as hard as he could to hold back his tears.

"But my anger…"

"Anger shanger! I don't care! Your anger is a part of you and I wouldn't have you any other way!"

"But…" _Why won't he listen?_

"Have you forgotten that we promised that we will help you control it if it bothered you that much? Don't you trust us?" asked Leo, a few tears running down his cheeks. Raph let his head hang.

"I do…but I don't trust myself. Especially since it was because of my anger that Spike became mutated," admitted Raph. Leo lifted Raph's head gently by the chin. There were tears in Raph's eyes.

"You didn't mean for that to happen Raph. And you came through for us. Just like tonight. You need to forgive yourself Raph. Because I know you will always come through for us."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Raph pulled Leo into a hug and Leo responded by hugging Raph tightly. Leo smiled, many tears flowing down his face. _He's back. _

"Don't run away again. We need you. Especially me." Leo heard Raph give a soft sniffle.

"Okay. Might as well. I couldn't really stay away anyway." Leo gave a soft chuckle.

"Of course you couldn't."

"Yeah! We're family!" cried Mikey as he and Donnie came up beside Leo and Raph.

"And families stay together!" chimed in Donnie. Raph pulled in Mikey and Leo pulled in Donnie into their hug.

"That we do," supported Leo. Leo looked at his three younger brothers with never-ending love and happiness. _Our family's whole again._

"Um, I hate to break the family reunion, but we need to get out of here before the Shredder and the others show up." Leo's head shot up. He gaped. _How in the world did I not notice…_

"Karai?!"

**How are the Leo, Mikey, Donnie, April, and Casey going to react? Find out by reading the next chapter! Till then, please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own TMNT.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and support! It means a lot to me to know that people really like this story.**

**Karai's POV**

_Oh man, here it comes…_

"Karai!" cried Donnie, Mikey, April, and Casey simultaneously as they turned around and faced her. Their faces were ones of shock, disbelief, and fear. Leo's own shocked and fearful face turned to one of fierce determination as he drew his katana and pointed it at her.

"Karai, I don't know what you're up to but…" Raph quickly went in between her and the katana and put his hands up.

"Leo, it's okay…"

"Okay?! Have you lost your mind Raph? That's Karai!" cried Donnie.

"No she's not! I mean, she used to be, or rather she thought she was Karai..." ramble Raph. _This isn't helping me Raph. _The others looked at Raph with confused looks. Except for Leo, who looked confused at first but then realization began to slowly dawn on his face. _So I suspected right. He was the only one who knew._

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm lost," stated Mikey.

"Good. I thought I was the only one," commented Casey.

"Raph, what are you talking about?" asked April.

"She's Miwa!" cried Raph. Mikey, Donnie, and April's mouth dropped open. Casey looked even more confused. _If the situation wasn't so dire, I laugh._

"She's what?" cried Donnie, Mikey, and April.

"How did you know?" asked Leo. Donnie, Mikey, and April turn to him.

"How did you know? Wait…you knew?" asked April. Leo flinched. _Oh, this isn't going to be pretty._

"Yes," he answered weakly.

"And you didn't tell US!" yelled his brothers and April.

"Master Splinter told me not too!" defended Leo. Casey held up his hand.

"Um…who's Miwa? And also, who's Master Splinter?" he asked. _Poor guy…he is sooo lost. _

"He is a human turned mutant rat who is the adopted father of Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey," Karai answered while she picked herself up from the floor.

"And I found out recently that I am his long-lost daughter, Miwa."

"Ah. Cool," commented Casey.

"It's not cool! Why didn't Master Splinter tell us? We could have…"

"Done what Raph? Hold back? Even though she tried to kill us? Master Splinter didn't want the knowledge to affect your fighting, that's why he didn't want me to tell you!" _Oh Father, I'm sorry. For everything. Will you ever forgive me?_

"But he told you," pointed out Mikey.

"Only because I kept on asking," answered Leo.

"What I want to know is how…" asked Donnie.

"I can explain everything on the way. We've stayed here for too long," interrupted Miwa as she ran forward.

"She's right. Let's go," ordered Leo. Miwa heard her brothers and their friends run behind them. _Time to tell the truth._

**April's POV**

_I seriously don't know what to think. Karai…is Miwa? Oh, wait! No wonder Master Splinter has been looking at his family picture with a whole lot more sadness even since the Kraang tried to take over the world. He found out when he fought the Shredder. But…that doesn't solve the problem. While I believe that she really is Miwa, does she? What if this is all a trap?_

"When…I last captured you guys…I saw what you guys were seeing," While she ran, April noticed her turtle friends' faces turn pale. Especially Leo's.

"So you saw me tell…the hallucination you that you were my sister." Miwa nodded.

"I'm so sorry that I put you through that…"

"It's okay. You didn't know. You thought that Master Splinter killed your mother," comforted Raph. _Whoa what? Oh…so that's why Karai was taken back when I said I lost my Mother._

"Okay, how did you find that out? And you never told me how you found out that Karai was actually Miwa," said Leo.

"The Shredder said some things before he tried to kill her," answered Raph.

"What?!" cried April, Raph's brothers, and Casey.

"Wait, didn't the Shredder raise her as his daughter? That's cold," commented Casey.

"You said it," added Mikey. _Tell me about it…WAIT WHAT?! _By the looks on everyone else's faces, they came to the same conclusion.

"Wait, the Shredder's here?!" cried Leo.

"Yes. Which is why we need to get out of here as soon as we can," said Miwa.

"That's what is troubling me…where is everyone? We stayed at that one spot for so long, they should have caught up with us," pointed out Donnie. _Oh Donnie, I don't feel good about this._

"Something's not right," said Raph.

"We're here," said Miwa as she slowed down as she came to a door. She opened it and when April came to a stop and saw that the door leads to some stairs.

"These go to the roof," said Miwa.

"Then let's go…" said Mikey, going towards the stairs.

"Wait," April said while she held back Mikey. Everyone looked at her with puzzled expressions.

"Tell me one thing. If you knew for a while that you were actually Master Splinter's daughter, why didn't you…"

"Come back? Why did I act as if I didn't know that I was Miwa? Why did I try to kill you?"

"Yes." _I know we're in a hurry, but I got to know before I go a step farther._

"I couldn't come back. Not till I redeemed myself. So I became a double agent, pretending to act like nothing had happened while helping you…"

"You're the Mysterious One!" cried Mikey.

"Yes. And I only had that robot go after you because it was expected of me. And I knew that the Kraang will program to only capture you. Besides, I knew that my brothers will protect you. But…I'm sorry just the same," said Karai a bit meekly. April smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're forgiven." Miwa's eyes suddenly had tears in them. _Oh the poor girl…she's been through so much._

"Yay! Now let's go Big Sis!" cried Mikey. Miwa giggled.

"Let's." When they all passed the door, Leo closed it. No one said anything, but from time to time, April smiled at Miwa. She returned the smile. When they finally got to the door that led to the roof, Leo opened it and peered outside. Then April saw something and gasped. It came out of nowhere, and it left just as suddenly. _What was that? Was that real? Please don't let it be real…please… _April quickly looked at Donnie and touched his arm. Donnie looked at her and smiled and put his own hand over hers.

"We're going to make it April." _Yes but will you? _Leo turned around.

"There's no one out there." They all immediately went on the roof. They ran towards the edge of the roof.

"Going somewhere?" April's blood ran cold and fear spread throughout her body. She turned around. _The Shredder._

**How are they going to get out of this? Read on and find out! Till the next update, please tell me what you think so far! I definitely accept constructive criticism!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own TMNT.**

**Master Splinter's POV**

Master Splinter was gasping for breath. _No…NO! _Master Splinter was trying to connect with April and his sons to see if they were alright when he got attacked with horrifying images. _They… came from April…are they are what she is seeing? _Master Splinter took a deep breath and tried to connect with them again. _No…if the images already happened then I would have felt their great grief. It was the future. I was right. April is psychic. _

Splinter opened his eyes. _This means I still have a chance to stop…those images from happening. _Master Splinter immediately got up and ran. Only when he reached the exit did he stop. _I'm going to have to fight him…the Shredder, who killed Tang Shen, who kidnapped Miwa and raised her as Karai…and used to be like a brother to me. _Master Splinter clenched his fist. _I don't have time for this! I've fought him before, and I will defend my family no matter what! Even if it means confronting my fear._

Master Splinter then exited the lair and ran like he never ran before. _My fear of fighting the ones I love._

**Leo's POV**

_This is my fault. I should have known he'll be there…now my brothers, my sister, April, and Casey are in even more danger. Because of me. _Leo saw shadows from nearby rooftops jump from there to the roof they were on. The shadows became foot bots, Rahzar, and Fishface. Kraang robots came through the same door that Leo and the others used. All of them, except the Shredder, surrounded small group.

"Did you really expect to escape me?" The Shredder came in between Fishface and Rahzar.

"Are you so afraid of us that you need these wimps to fight us?" taunted Raph. _Not now Raph. _Rahzar growled.

"You'll really wish that we were wimps once we…"

"Rahzar! They are mine! You and the others are just here to make sure none of them escapes," ordered Shredder. Rahzar growled slightly and bowed his head.

"Yes Master." With that, most of the Kraang and Shredder's minions ran to a certain point of the edge of the roof. Leo looked carefully around them. There was no clear spot for them to escape, there were even some Kraang and foot bots covering the door leading back inside Shredder's stronghold. _Crap. Now I can't have April escape with Casey. _

"You better say goodbye to each other. Because you won't see each other again." With those words, the Shredder struck.

**Casey's POV**

The Shredder tried to strike down Leo but he blocked it, though he slid back a few inches. The rest of the turtles and Miwa jumped on him and attacked him. The Shredder stopped his offense on Leo and blocked all their attacks. He even managed to hit or kick them all away, including Leo. Casey gripped his hockey stick tightly. _Man, this guy is scary tough. The scary tough that makes a sumo wrestler pee his pants. _Casey raised his hockey stick up and charged forward.

"GOOONGAAAALAAAA!" Casey aimed for the middle but the Shredder grabbed his stick and threw both stick and Casey away like they weighed nothing. Casey landed with a grunt but got up as quick as he could. _I got to help, they're my friends. Their lives are on the line. Mine's on the line too but that's less important. _Casey saw the turtles and Miwa attacking him again. _Wait…where's…_Casey looked around frantically. _Where's April?_

**Raph's POV**

_Keep it under control…I've got keep my anger under control…even though I hate the Shredder…even though I'm angry at all the horrible things he's done to me and my family…even though we're losing…KEEP IT UNDER CONTROL!_

**Mikey's POV**

_We have to make it…we have to…we have a party afterwards to go to…it's like the stories. When it seems like the hero is about to lose, he suddenly gets the strength and defeats the bad guy. That's what is going to happen to us. We will get the strength and defeat the Shredder. And all those minions and Kraang to boot. And then we will celebrate like we have never celebrated before!_

**Donnie's POV**

_If there is anyone out there…please, PLEASE let them live. I don't want any of them to die. I love them! I'm even starting to really like Casey! A bit. I don't care if I live or not. Just let THEM live!_

**Miwa's POV**

_This will not be the end…I just got reunited with my brothers. I even think they forgive me! And I got to see if my worst fear will come true. That my Father will never forgive me for what I have done. This will NOT be the END!_

**AHHH! This doesn't look good! Okay, the next update will definitely be up by Monday, though if I get a WHOLE LOT of reviews I promise I will update by tomorrow. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't, and probably never will own TMNT.**

**Casey's POV**

The Shredder was beating them badly. All of them had several cuts and bruises. Casey had a long, nasty scratch on his arm. But that was the least of Casey's worries. _April's still missing…I don't think the others have notice yet, they haven't had time to notice…I've got to tell them!_

Casey got up and ran into the middle of the fight again. But instead of going straight for the Shredder, he went straight for Donnie. Donnie just blocked an offensive move from the Shredder and Casey hit the Shredder on the head, making him stumble a bit. Just a bit. While Raph, Leo, Mikey, and Miwa took advantage of this, Casey quickly grabbed Donnie's arm. _This is it._

"April's missing!" Donnie's eyes went wide with fear.

"I thought…" Casey never heard what Donnie thought. For right then a hand with blades hit him right in the head and sent him flying. Casey's world went black before he hit the ground.

**Mikey's POV**

"Bookashya!" Mikey cried with a voice that lacked a whole lot of energy. Mikey's nunchucks hit both of the Shredder's shoulders but he didn't fall. In fact, he just swiftly turned around and kicked Mikey in the stomach. Mikey flew back a few feet and rolled a few more. Even though Mikey's vision was getting darker, Mikey still tried to get up. He dimly saw the Shredder knock away both Miwa and Raph. They didn't get up. _I've got to get up…I've got to help…_Mikey immediately fell unconsciously to the ground.

**Donnie's POV**

_It's just me and Leo. Mikey and Casey are both out cold, and Raph and Miwa are having trouble getting up. And April…_Donnie looked around quickly. He didn't see her. _I thought she just stayed out of the fight…but that's not like her…oh what was I thinking! I was so focused on defeating Shredder that I didn't see what happened to her! Oh April baby, please be okay! Please!_

"There are only two of you left. Just surrender and I will kill you as painlessly as possible."

"Never!" cried Leo as he lunged for the Shredder's head. Donnie lounged for his legs. The Shredder jumped and hit Leo sohard that Leo flew several feet and hit the ground with a thud. At the same time, he kicked Donnie with one leg, making him roll several feet. _I'm still alive…I'm still awake….GET UP! _With great effort Donnie started to get up. He looked up and saw Mikey laying there, still unconscious.

"It's hilarious really. That you thought that you could defeat me," said Shredder as he walked towards Mikey. Donnie's blood started to turn to ice. _What are you doing...you better not be…_When the Shredder was about an inch from Mikey, he raised his hand. Donnie's blood became ice. _No….NO! NOT AGAIN! I CAN'T GO THROUGH MIKEY DYING AGAIN! _

"Fight me Shredder! I'll be more of a match!" pleaded Donnie as he painfully but hurriedly got up. Mikey groaned. _He's waking up…but he won't wake up in time!_

"Get away from my baby brother!" cried Raph as he started to get up.

"Make one more move towards him and you will regret it!" cried Leo, who was trying his best to pick himself up.

"This is dishonorable! Do you really want to be known as a dishonorable ninja?!" cried Miwa, who had push her upper half from the ground, only to have her hands slip and plummet to the ground again. Mikey groaned again and started to stir. Donnie was so panicked that his heart was fluttering like a hummingbird. _I can't, I can't…I CAN'T! _Then everything became clear as Donnie became resolved. _It's the only way. I don't have the strength, or time for anything else. And I don't mind a bit._

"As long as my enemy is destroyed, I really don't care." With that, the Shredder struck. _MIIIIIIKEEEEYYYYYY!_

**Mikey's POV**

Mikey dimly heard the screams and pleadings as he slowly became aware of his senses. Too late, did he notice the Shredder's blades going straight for his heart. All he could do was close his eyes and wait. _I'm going out like a hero. I hope the others will be…wait, where's the pain? _

Mikey opened his eyes. What he saw made his eyes opened wide with horror and disbelief. The Shredder didn't stab him. He stabbed Donnie instead.

"NOOOOO!" WHY DONNIE WHY?! WHY?!" Mikey screamed. Donnie didn't answer. In fact, after a small smile towards Mikey, his head dropped, with his eyes closed.

"Pathetic." With that, the Shredder, with the hand that stabbed him, pushed him so hard that Donnie's limp body flew backwards onto the skylight. The skylight broke when Donnie made impact with it. Mikey could only stare in ever growing horror, disbelief, and grief as he saw his immediate older brother disappear through the skylight.

**Yes, I know. Horrible cliffie. And I will update tomorrow, reviews or no reviews. Though I still will like to have them. I really appreciate your opinions.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own TMNT.**

**Leo's POV**

When the Shredder made his death strike against Mikey, Leo, along with Raph and Miwa, screamed his heart out. But when Donnie appeared out of nowhere and took Mikey's place, Leo couldn't scream, let alone whisper a word. The words were stuck in his throat. He barely registered what had happened. It was only when Donnie fell through the skylight, did Leo finally find his voice and thoughts.

"DOOOOOOONAAAAATEEEEEELLOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOO!"

**Miwa's POV**

"NOOOOOOO!" cried Miwa. _Did I just gain a brother only to lose him so soon?_

**Raph's POV**

"DOOOONNIIIIEEEE!" screamed Raph. _No…NO! NO NO NO NO! DONNIE! I didn't want you to die either! COME BACK!_

"You turtles are pathetic." Raph looked at the Shredder.

"You mourn for someone who made a stupid choice." _Stupid? Did you just call Donnie stupid? _Great raging fury started to build up inside of Raph. _No! This is definitely not the time to be furious!_

"There was no point in him sacrificing himself. I am still going to kill Michelangelo. Along with the rest of you." In that moment, everything became clear to Raph. With sudden strength, Raph stood up.

"Yes there was," Raph said firmly. The Shredder turned around and looked at Raph.

"Excuse me?" _Leo's right. I'm always going to have my anger with me. When I left them, I wasn't really keeping them safe. I was running away from my fear. But I'm not going to run away anymore. _

"Donnie saved Mikey's life. He bought us time to defeat you." _The time has come to confront the possibility that I might hurt my brothers. _

"Have you learned nothing? You will never defeat me." Raph took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _I just have to keep my anger in check. _Raph opened his eyes.

"Yes we will. Want to know why?"

"Not really." _Too bad Shredhead, because I'm telling you whether you like it or not._

"Because no one gets away from calling Donnie pathetic or stupid." _Not even me. Definitely not anymore anyway._

"NOOOOO OOOOOONEEEEE!" screamed Raph as he ran towards the Shredder, both of his sai out, and finally letting a lot of his righteous fury out.

**Leo's POV**

Leo, with a clear mind, got up with sudden strength as well. _Raph's right. Donnie did buy us time to defeat the Shredder, as well as save Mikey._ _I might not have been able to save you Donnie, but I will make sure the Shredder is defeated and that Mikey stays alive. And as a bonus, make sure that Raph, Miwa, April, and Casey stay alive as well. _

"FOR DONNIE!" yelled Leo as he ran to join Raph in his attack against Shredder. _I won't fail you._

**Miwa's POV**

In spite of her small but many injuries, Miwa ran towards Shredder like they didn't exist. _You are going down Shredder. You are not going to hurt anybody else._

**Mikey's POV**

Mikey was attacking the Shredder with everything he had. _I'm not going to let Donnie's sacrifice go to waste. We're going to defeat him. I'm going to defeat him. For you Donnie. For you._

**Casey's POV**

The first thing Casey saw when he woke up was Donnie falling through the skylight. He laid there in shock until the others attacked the Shredder. _I can't just lay here! Even though I haven't known him for very long, he's my friend!_

Casey got up and ran to join in the fight.

**April's POV**

"Come on!" April cried. After what she thought to be a vision, she sneaked away from the fight and sneaked into the throne room. For several minutes, April looked anxiously at the skylight, her vision replaying in her mind. A vision of Donnie getting stabbed and falling through the skylight. Since the others were immediately engaged in the fight of their lives and couldn't get out of it, April left without telling anyone. Luckily, the Shredder hadn't thought of or didn't see the point of having the Kraang and Foot bots guard the skylight. Just as luckily, they didn't see her sneak into the throne room. April hated leaving the others but she knew that if she wanted to save Donnie, she had to through the skylight. She knew she couldn't prevent the vision; she read enough stories to know that it just backfired. But she could maybe have an effect on what happened afterwards.

Then Donnie fell through the skylight. Even though she was expecting it, she couldn't help screaming his name. Donnie fell straight into the pool. April immediately dived in and swam after him. By the time she finally got to him, he had already sunk to the bottom of the pool. April grabbed him by having her arm around his head and swam upwards. She was just about run out of breath when she hit the surface. Only taking the time to breathe in one deep breath, she swam to the edge and managed to pull her and Donnie out of the pool. Now she was administrating CPR to Donnie.

"COME ON! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! I LOVE YOU!" April cried. Then April gasped, not slowing down in her attempts to bring Donnie back to life. _Oh my gosh. I love Donnie. I love him!_

"NOW YOU DEFINITELY CAN'T LEAVE ME! NOT AFTER I JUST FOUND OUT MY TRUE FEELINGS FOR YOU!" April gave another hard compression at these words. Donnie coughed.

**Yes! Yes yes YES! Woo-hoo! I hope that you find this a better ending than the last chapter's. If you want to, please tell me what you think. Anyway, see ya till the next update!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own TMNT.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Really! They give me confidence! And knowledge that people do like this story.**

**Mikey's POV**

Mikey hit the Shredder on the head with his nunchucks. _We're winning! We're winning! Donnie's sacrifice won't be in vain! Oh Donnie…was I really worth your life? I don't think so…I mean, I'm not as smart or wonderful as you. But don't worry. _Mikey leaped to hit the Shredder again. _We will defeat the Shredder and I will keep on living. Because I know that's what you would want me to do._

**Raph's POV**

Raph's hand shot out and even though the Shredder dodged it, not all of him dodged it. Raph was able to slice his arm. _It's working…I'm keeping my anger in check and it is giving me strength. Only if you could see me now Donnie. But then, if there is a heaven for teenage mutant ninja turtles up there in the sky, maybe you already are. Though…I still rather you see me kicking the Shredder's butt alive._

**Miwa's POV**

Miwa swept the Shredder's legs from under him, and the Shredder fell hard. Raph and Leo jumped, with their weapons aiming for the Shredder's stomach, but the Shredder rolled away at the last second. But Leo did manage to slice his back a bit. _I can't believe it…we really are beating him! If only we could do so before Donnie…died. _At the corner of her eye, Miwa saw Rahzar and Fishface step forward.

"Master!" cried Rahzar.

"We're coming…" said Fishface. The Shredder got up and put his hand out.

"Stop! They are mine!"

"But they seem to have the upper hand." Miwa looked up in fear at the familiar voice. Slash stood at the doorway they came through, Foot bots and Kraang robots at his feet.

"It's time I joined in and got my revenge."

**Leo's POV**

_Darn it! Why couldn't Slash stay down like a good big turtle? And why did he have to come when we almost defeated the Shredder?_

"I don't need your help!" snarled Shredder.

"I'm not helping you. I'm getting my revenge, whether you like it or not." _Maybe…they would fight each other! _To Leo's horror, the Shredder laughed.

"Very well. Let's see who kills the most." _No…NO! I already failed to keep Donnie safe and alive! I can't afford to let anyone else die! I'm hardly dealing with Donnie's…death; anyone else's will surely kill me! _Leo's knees started shaking. _No…I can't fall apart right now. My family needs me. Donnie might be…dead and Slash might be here but I haven't failed my little baby genius brother yet. Slash is injured. The Shredder is worn down. We still have a chance. All I have to do is face my fear. _Leo raised his katana.

"Let's see you both try to kill us."

**Donnie's POV**

_Air! Need air! _Donnie started to cough up a lot of water. It wasn't till he coughed up most of the water in his lungs, did he notice that he was on his side. Or that someone was rubbing his shell.

"That's it Donnie, you're doing well. Just a bit more…" _April…_Donnie remembered. _April's okay! _When Donnie thought he coughed up the last bit of water, he tried to get up. A slashing pain shot from his plastron.

"Ah!" Donnie cried in pain, while he put his hand on the spot where the pain came from. It felt moist. Donnie remembered more. _That's right…the Shredder was going to kill Mikey…_

"Oh no you don't!" cried April, gently pushing him down. Donnie looked at her. _She's so beautiful…_

"How are you feeling? Can you speak? Can you…" Donnie chuckled.

"Relax April. My plastron hurts like the devil but I have a feeling I'm not going to die." April breathed a long sigh of relief.

"Good." Donnie looked at her. _She looks so relieved…could it be that…but first things first._

"Is Mikey okay?"

"I don't know. I've been down here ever since the fight started." It was only then did Donnie see his surroundings.

"I'm so sorry! I had…a vision where the Shredder stabbed you and threw you against the skylight, making you fall through it…."

"A vision?!"

"Yeah…I think I'm physic. Makes sense why the Kraang want me so bad." _Yeah. Holy cow, my baby is a physic…_

"And I knew that the only chance I had of saving you was to sneak in here and wait."

"And you did. Thank you. But I don't get why you're sorry…"

"Because I left you guys to fight the Shredder alone!" _April…_

"But we weren't alone. Miwa and Casey helped. Besides, I didn't want you to fight him anyway."

"But…"

"He would've hurt you."

"He did hurt you!" There were tears in April's eyes. Donnie's heart fluttered with hope. _Could it be?_

"It was either me or Mikey…"

"Well next time think of another way to save him than sacrificing yourself! I don't…know what I do…" _I think it is!_

"I promise." There was a moment of silence and April looked upward.

"We should go up there."

"Right. But I need to do something first, in case something else happens."

"What is it?" Donnie immediately placed one hand behind April's head and pulled her close. Once she was close enough, he kissed her soft red lips. After a second, she started kissing back.

**Oh yeah. I don't know if I will be able to update tomorrow, but we will see. Anyway, till then, have a great time reading! And I hope you liked this chapter and can't wait for the next one.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own TMNT.**

**I can't say this enough, thanks for all the reviews!:)**

**Mikey's POV**

Mikey raised his nunchucks. _Let's do this. Let's defeat both Shredder and Slash once and for all! _Slash chuckled and stepped forward.

"Try? I think we will kill you."

"I don't think so." Mikey's heart skipped a beat. _That voice…I know that voice…but it couldn't be…could it? _Slash started to turn his head when a green, scaly hand behind him hit his head and sent him crashing to some Foot bots and Kraang at the edge of the roof. _That hand…is it really…_The figure that the hand belonged to stepped out. Mikey's really heavy hear became a good deal lighter. His frown became a huge smile. _It is him! He's alive! And back! Oh, if the Shredder wasn't in the way, I would run to him and give him a big giant hug of happiness!_

"Sorry I was so late. It took me a while to get out of my cell." Mikey couldn't hold his feelings in anymore.

"LEATHERHEAD! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

**Leo's POV**

Leo smiled. _It's really good to see you again. Especially after…Well, it's good to know that a friend has returned right now._

"He's a friend of yours? Good. Because I don't want to ever fight him," said Casey.

"I second that. And I thought Slash was big," commented Miwa. Slash started to pick himself up.

"I won't…be defeated…so easily…" Leatherhead strode over to him and gave him an uppercut. Slash fell down again.

"Man, is it good to see you!" exclaimed Mikey.

"Me too. Though…maybe you could try not to kill him? He used to be my pet turtle named Spike before he got mutated and twisted," requested Raph. _Oh Raph…_Leatherhead looked at Slash and back at Raph again. He nodded.

"I will try. I'm not so sure about the rest of them," said Leatherhead, waving his hand over Fishface, Rahzar, the Kraang, and Foot bots. Rahzar growled and stepped towards Leatherhead.

"You think that you can defeat all of us?"

"I would like to see you try," said Fishface, stepping up beside Rahzar. Leatherhead roared and charged. Rahzar, Fishface, the Foot bots, and Kraang charged towards him as well. In a matter of seconds, they were all fighting and Foot bots and Kraang were sent flying in all directions. Leo thought he saw Slash fighting as well in the mix, though not very well. Leo turned back to the Shredder. _Thanks Leatherhead, looks like you have it under control. If you are still fighting them after we are done with this murderer, we'll help you. _The Shredder turned to Leo and his family as well.

"Now where were we?" Shredder asked.

"With me stopping you." Before anyone could react, Master Splinter arrived by Shredder's side and kicked him so hard that he flew a few feet before crashing to the ground. Master Splinter turned to them. _Oh no…I have to tell him about Donnie…but…I can't. Not only will this break Splinter's heart, it will break mine even more._

**Master Splinter's POV**

Master Splinter opened his mouth to speak but didn't say anything when he saw Karai. _Miwa…why are you not fighting my sons? Could it be?_

"Mi…Karai? What…" Raph stepped forward.

"She's knows Father. She's knows that she's Miwa and is on our side." Miwa waved her hand shyly.

"Hi Father." Master Splinter's heart began to explode with joy. _I got my daughter back…I got her back!_

"Yes Yoshi. You got your daughter back tonight. But in exchange, I took your son's life," informed Shredder as he started to get up. Splinter, panicking, looked around the rooftop. No Donatello. Splinter's heart immediately broke, but not with joy. It broke with overwhelming grief instead. _I was too late...Donatello, please…forgive me. I tried to save you…but I arrived here too late. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me._

**Raph's POV**

Raph felt his righteous fury build up even more inside him.

"How dare you! We were supposed to tell him! Not you!" Raph roared. He rushed towards Shredder and started attacking him with everything he had. Raph, with the corner of his eye, noticed that the others had joined in. Raph also noticed that Leatherhead was just battling with Slash, and it was clear that Leatherhead was going to win. Raph then turned all his focus on Shredder. _Let's finish him guys. Together. _Raph then threw both of his sai. They hit the target. So did everyone else's weapons.

**Miwa's POV**

Miwa withdrew her sword and took a step back. _Is it over? Is it finally over? _The Shredder fell forward, and landed on his face. He did not get up or move an inch.

**Is it? What do you think? Read the next chapter and find out! Till then, please tell me what you think! I really enjoy reading your comments! Though, if you don't want to review, that's perfectly understandable.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own TMNT.**

**Casey's POV**

_Is he…_Master Splinter turned the Shredder over and checked his pulse as well as put a hand over his mouth. Casey bit his lip. _He probably is dead, I mean, we all either hit or stabbed him at the same time…he couldn't possibly be alive after all of that. _Master Splinter got up and looked at the teenagers.

"He is dead." There was a collective sigh of relief around the group. Even Leatherhead joined in, having defeated Slash. But Casey noticed there was no note of celebration in the sigh. _Yeah, we defeated Shredder, but the price was too high. _Mikey, with tears in his eyes, went to Raph, who took him in his arms. Raph also had tears in his eyes, and even though Leo had his head down, Casey knew by the way his body trembled that he was crying too. Miwa, with tears flowing down her face, went to Leo and put a hand on his shoulder. Master Splinter looked at Shredder's body before putting his face in his hand. Casey looked at Shredder and sighed. _Oh Donnie, they really miss you…wait a minute. Isn't that…_

"Uh guys? How did April and Donnie's weapon get there?" Casey asked pointing at the two weapons at the Shredder's feet.

"What are you talking ab…" Leo stopped asking with a bit of a rough voice when he saw the weapons. Everyone else's head turned to the two weapons as well.

"It's by time you noticed." Everyone's head shot up and looked in the direction the voice came from. Casey's heart started to lift.

"I mean, my naginata is right there! How could you not have noticed it?" cried Donnie while leaning on April.

**Leo's POV**

Leo's heart miraculously became whole, with no sign that it ever broke at all. _Donnie…_

**Raph's POV**

Raph felt the last of his fury leave him, and pure joy enter and spread to all ends of his body. _Is…_

**Mikey's POV**

Mikey felt his deep frown become a giant smile, and his heavy spirit become light. _Alive._

**Donnie's POV**

"DOOOOOOONNIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Leo, Raph, and Mikey screamed with joy as they all rushed towards him. Donnie smiled and held out his arm but he gripped April's shoulder a bit tightly. _This is probably going to hurt._ His three brothers jumped on him, making him lose his grip on April and they all fell to the ground. _Yep, it did. Oh well. _

"You're alive, you're alive, you're alive, you're alive, you're alive, you're alive, YOU'RE ALIVE!" repeated Mikey.

"I can't believe it! I just can't believe it! You're alive Donnie! You're alive!" exclaimed Leo.

"You little stinker! How long did you plan on just standing there, letting us believing you were dead?" rebuked Raph with no hint of any kind of anger. Donnie, with joyous tears in his eyes, looked at his brothers, who were crying joyous tears of their own.

"Not long. The only reason I didn't say anything before was because I needed to catch my breath."

Leo immediately got out of the hug and pushed his two younger brothers off of Donnie.

"Hey!" cried Mikey.

"What's the big idea?" asked Raph a bit angrily. _Raph's back._

"Have you guys forgotten? Donnie was stabbed!" _Uh oh...overprotective brothers in three, two, one…_

"Oh shoot! How could we possibly forget?!" exclaimed Raph worriedly.

"And we jumped on you! That must have hurt a lot! I'm so sorry!" pleaded Mikey. _It did, but it's okay…_Donnie opened his mouth to say so but Leo spoke before he could say a word.

"We are all sorry! But we've remembered now, and we're going to take care of that wound…it's wrapped!"

"Of course it is! I have been studying first aid now for a while," responded April, a bit offended. The turtles turned to April.

"April!" cried Mikey.

"Did you save Donnie?" asked Leo.

"She did," answered Donnie proudly. Raph immediately pulled April into what looked like a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks April…we…I don't know…what we…I…would have done without…my genius little brother," said Raph gratefully while choking up. _Raph…_

"It was no problem at all. I didn't and still don't want to lose him either," admitted April. _I still can't believe it…the most beautiful creature in the world loves me!_

"Thank you April. Now if Donnie's brothers don't mind, I would like to see my third oldest son." Master Splinter walked to them with tears of joy in his eyes. _Father…_Donnie's brothers moved out of the way for Master Splinter. He looked over Donnie and then gently pulled him into a tight hug. Donnie felt tears running down his shell. Donnie felt tears running down his own face.

"I'm sorry."

"For what my son?"

"For making you guys grieve…but I didn't want Mikey to die…"

"Neither did we!" exclaimed Leo.

"Not that I don't appreciate you saving my life and all, but…am I really worth it?"

"Of course you are! You're my only energetic, crazy, and joyful baby brother! You're definitely worth it!" said Donnie a bit forcefully. _How could he think that?_

"But promise me that you at least try to save me without giving up your life?" asked Mikey.

"Me too," chimed in Raph.

"That goes for me too. I don't…can't go through losing a brother for real ever again. I don't know what I would do if I had to go through that again," admitted Leo. _Oh Leo…_

"I promise. To all of you." The four turtles and Master Splinter then hugged each other tightly. Donnie breathed a sigh of happiness. _I really do promise. I don't want to force my fear on you guys. _Donnie hugged his family tighter. _I love you all._

**Yes! I hope you guys found this chapter to be a beautiful one. And don't worry, there's still at least a chapter and an epilogue left! Please tell me what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own four teenage mutant ninja turtles or their family and friends.**

**Miwa's POV**

Miwa silently cried with happiness with her hand over her mouth as she looked on the family reunion. _I got my brother back…I didn't lose him after all._ Master Splinter then stood up and turned and faced her. Miwa dropped her hand and took a deep and uneasy breath. _The moment has finally come…the moment whether my father will believe me or not. _

"Father, I'm…" Miwa couldn't finish her apology. She couldn't finish it because her father grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. He then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"You don't need to apologize. The Shredder deceived and used you, it wasn't your fault," he said. _Did I hear right? _Miwa felt her hair get wet. She looked up and saw fresh tears running down her Father's face. _Father…_Miwa's stunned arms suddenly came to life and hugged her father just as tightly. Fresh tears of overwhelming ran down her face as she placed it in Splinter's chest. _He forgave me…he accepts me…I'm with my real father at long last. _

Miwa felt other arms wrap themselves around her. She looked up from Splinter's chest and saw her brothers had joined in the hug. _My brothers…my family. I'm finally home._

**April's POV**

April looked at the scene with a huge smile on her face. _This is just so cute! I'm so happy that I can jump with joy! Hey, why not? _April jumped.

"We won!" she cried. Casey, was beside her, laughed and grabbed her hands and swung her around.

"This is the best day ever!" he cried.

"You can say that again!" Mikey exclaimed as he jumped on Casey's back. The others joined them as well.

"This is the best day ever!" repeated Casey. Everyone laughed. _You know, even though I was captured and went through the horror that I might not save Donnie, it all ended great. Donnie and I are together, Casey knows the truth, the Shredder is defeated, Karai is now Miwa, and we are all together. _April felt an arm around her shoulders and saw it belonged to Donnie. She put her arm around his shell. _This really is the best day ever._

**Leo's POV**

Leo laughed so hard with glee that he couldn't breathe. _Casey's right. Even though Raph ran away, he came back. Even though I thought Donnie died, it turns out I was wrong. And my sister is home, safe and sound. _Leo looked over to Miwa, who was also laughing hard. Leo put a hand on her shoulder and she smiled at him before she put her hand over his. _This really is the best day ever._

**Mikey's POV**

Mikey jumped off of Casey's back and jumped on Raph's. Raph, laughing, flipped him off his back and started to tickle him. Mikey started to giggle and laugh uncontrollably.

"Stop…Stop Raph! I can't breathe!" pleaded Mikey.

"Who's the best teenage mutant turtle in the world?"

"You are!"

"Wrong! Close though."

"Donnie?"

"Closer."

"Leo?"

"Getting warmer…"

"Is it me?"

"So close now you're burning…"

"Oh it's a trick question! It's all of us!"

"You won the billion dollar answer!" Raph cried, finally stopping his tickle assault on Mikey. Mikey let out a few more laughs. _He is so right. All of us are the best!_

"I hate to interrupt, but I will be leaving now." The happy group turned to Leatherhead.

"You're leaving? Where are you going?" asked Mikey shocked. _We just got him back too! Ah! I haven't given him the welcome-back-I'm-so-glad-you're-alive-hug! _

"To my home in the sewers. But I figure…" Mikey interrupted him by jumping on him and giving him a big giant hug.

"Glad to have you back big guy," said Mikey with a fully sincere voice. _This really is the best day ever._

**Raph's POV**

Raph chuckled. _It is good to know that we have a friend living nearby in the sewers._

Leatherhead put Mikey down and walked over to Slash. Raph's heart of joyous rapture gave a small pang. _Spike…_Leatherhead bent over and slung Slash over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" asked Raph worriedly.

"Taking him back to my home. Can't let him loose when he knows where your home is now can we?" Raph's head dropped. _No, we can't…_

"But…"

"I'm going to patch him up and since I know what it is like to be a monster with an anger issue, maybe I can knock some sense to him." Raph's head shot up and his heart filled up with hope.

"You'll do that?" Leatherhead nodded.

"Thank…you."

"My pleasure." Leatherhead walked to the edge of the roof.

"Wait!" Raph cried. Leatherhead stopped and turned around.

"You're not a monster."

"Thanks to you my friends, I now know that. And now it is up to me to make sure Slash, or Spike, knows that as well." With those words, Leatherhead jumped off the rooftop and landed on the nearest one. _This really is the best day ever._

**Donnie's POV**

Donnie looked at his family, his new friend Casey, and his new girlfriend April with a wide smile. _We all made it. I was afraid that not all of us will survive, but we did. I guess Martin Luther King Jr. was right when he said we must never lose infinite hope._

"It's time we left," said Master Splinter.

"Yeah, the Kraang and might gain courage again and attack us," agreed Leo.

"And who knows what the rest of the Foot clan will do," commented Miwa.

"Once they see what we did to Shredder, they run away before I can say Jack and the Beanstalk," said Raph confidently.

"Yeah, but I want a break from fighting," admitted Mikey.

"Me too," chimed in Casey.

"And Donnie's wound needs to be properly taken care of. I only stopped the bleeding. Luckily, I started to carry bandages around me just in case," said April.

"You are so prepared, it makes you even more beautiful," complimented Donnie. April blushed.

"Thanks" The rest of the group looked at each other with confused eyes then at Donnie with questioning ones.

"But don't forget that you're so intelligent and courageous that it makes you even more handsome," complimented April. While Donnie blushed, he noticed that Casey, Miwa, and his brothers' mouths all dropped open in shock. Donnie smiled a knowing and proud smile at them. _Yep, we're together._

"Thank you."

"Well, what are we waiting for then? We're finished here. Let's go!" Mikey ordered quickly, as if he was afraid of a mushy conservation of love between Donnie and April. _Which had a very good possibility of happening._

"Let's," agreed Leo. Before Donnie could react, Raph carefully but quickly picked up Donnie and carried him piggy-back style.

"Hey…" Donnie protested.

"Don't hey me. You need to preserve your strength, for I expect you to continue inventing cool stuff for us in a week," said Raph, already running towards the edge of the rooftop.

"Yeah! Like a skateboard with rockets attached!" suggested Mikey, running beside them.

"Somehow, I think that will only end with tragedy," commented Leo with a smile.

"Why do you guys always shoot down my ideas?" asked Mikey with no hint of resentment.

"Because they're dumb," answered Raph in a way that made his comment not an insult. While his brothers good-naturally argued, they had all left the Shredder's stronghold and were soon jumping across rooftops and keeping to the shadows. Master Splinter was helping Casey make the jumps and Miwa was sticking close to April to make sure she landed the jumps properly. His brothers had stopped their "argument" and became silent with truly peaceful faces. Donnie looked at April and she looked back at him. They both smiled at each other. _This really is the best day ever._

**Wow...I'm almost done. I'm kind of sad just by thinking it. But there is an epilogue left so just hang on a little longer. It will most likely be written by Sunday, though, if enough people say they want it by tomorrow, I will surely do so. I hope you like this chapter and that it touched your hearts!**

**P.S. The full quote by Martin Luther King Jr. is "We must accept finite disappointment, but never lose infinite hope."**


	23. Epilogue part 1

**I don't own TMNT.**

**Good news! This isn't the last update! I'm splitting up the epilogue into two parts! **

**Master Splinter's POV**

"Let's get this party started!" exclaimed Mikey. April pushed a button on her computer and soon music started playing. His sons, his daughter, April, and Casey immediately started to dance. Master Splinter smiled. It had been two weeks since they have defeated Shredder. Now, since Donnie was finally fully healed, they were celebrating their victory. _And it was just as well that they waited. For they have more to celebrate now. _Splinter looked over to Mr. O'Neil, who was sitting on a chair but was tapping his foot.

**April's POV**

April clearly remembered the day when Donnie called for them to go to the laboratory. Everyone rushed there, afraid that something was wrong. But to their surprise, Donnie was standing over the moaning Mutagen Man. Except that he wasn't the Mutagen Man anymore, he was the Pulverizer. Donnie had finally made a retro-mutagen.

"I did it! I cured Timothy! Now we can cure Mr. O'Neil!" Instead of congratulating Donnie like he clearly expected, he was instead chastised for leaving his bed and was carried there. Only then, did they congratulate him. After dropping Timothy at his apartment, everyone except Splinter and Donnie began searching for Mr. O'Neil. It didn't take long to find him and cure him. April smiled at the memory of hugging her Father and crying big tears of joy. April glanced at her Father and smiled even more happily. _I'm still so happy that I got him back. Thank you Leo, Raph, Mikey, Miwa, and Casey. Especially you Donnie._

**Master Splinter's POV**

Master Splinter smiled. Another good thing happened during the last two weeks.

"We're here!" Master Splinter looked at the entrance and saw the Pulverizer running towards the others and joined them. Behind him, Mr. Murakami walked in with Leatherhead as a guide. Behind them, Slash entered.

**Raph's POV**

Raph looked over the new arrivals and smiled. A few days ago, Leatherhead and Slash entered the lair. Raph of course tensed up and lingered his hands over his sais. He didn't know what to expect after all. But then Slash spoke.

"I'm sorry Raph that I tried to kill your brothers. I thought that was what needed to happen to make you an outstanding warrior, but now I see that I was wrong," Slash apologized humbly.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to my brothers," said Raph, careful not to let any emotion into his voice. Slash nodded and turned to his brothers, who were also on their guard.

"I'm sorry. Really. I know you will never forgive me, but I know I had to say I was sorry. Now, I will leave." Slash turned around but before he could take another step, Raph bombarded him with a hug from behind.

"I forgive you. We can just blame your decisions as your reactions to just being mutated," blurted out Raph, tears running down his face. The rational part of his mind yelled him that he shouldn't trust, let alone forgive him, in case he was lying. But Raph ignored that part of his mind completely. He couldn't help it, he still loved Slash. Besides, something in his heart told him that Slash was sincere.

Raph stopped dancing and went over to Slash. _Too bad that he isn't living here anymore, though Slash is right that there isn't room in the lair for a human girl, a rat, four turtles, and one giant turtle. Besides, everyone else was still wary about his true intentions. But he's close by and has already visited at least three times since he first came over. And I'm pretty sure the others trust him now. Maybe not completely, but pretty close. _

"I bet I can dance better than you," dared Raph. Slash smirked.

"I doubt it, but it will be entertaining to see you try." As Slash followed Raph to the dance floor, Raph breathed a sigh of contentment. _To tell the truth, I'm completely satisfied._

**Master Splinter's POV**

"Hello, Splinter-san. I hope you are doing well?" asked Mr. Murakami as Leatherhead seated him down next to Splinter.

"I am doing very well Murakami-san. Are you?" Mr. Murakami chuckled.

"Very. It was very nice of you and your family to invite me."

"Well, tonight is a night of great celebration after all. We wanted all of our friends to celebrate with us."

"Tonight is a night of great celebration indeed. For the Kraang and Foot clan have disappeared am I right?"

"Yes you are right."

**Leo's POV**

As Leo danced his heart out, he remembered the discovery he, Miwa, Raph, Mikey, and Casey made a week ago. While April and Master Splinter looked over Donnie, he and the others staked out the Shredder's stronghold, to see what had happened to the Foot clan and the Kraang. When they saw no sign of activity at all, they stealthily entered the building. But they soon found out that they didn't need stealth. The place was completely empty. They soon discovered that all the Kraang's equipment was gone. While Leo was wondering where the Kraang had gone, Mikey found the monitor room. There, they watched a recording of the Kraang opening the portal again, but instead of more Kraang entering Earth, the Kraang left Earth and the portal closed.

"They left!" exclaimed Miwa.

"Of course they left! Once they saw how we defeated the Shredder they knew that there was no way they could conquer Earth," answered Mikey confidently.

"So they ran away with their tails between their legs," continued Raph.

"You mean tentacles," corrected Casey.

"Well, what about the Foot?" asked Leo.

"Maybe there's a recording of what happened," said Miwa while she pushed a button. Luckily, that button showed them a recording of the Foot bots suddenly not working.

"Look at the date. It was right after we defeated the Shredder," pointed out Leo.

"It's like in the comic books! The robots malfunctioned once the main guy was taken out!" exclaimed Mikey.

"The Foot bots did follow the Shredder's orders first before mine, despite my best efforts to change that," admitted Miwa.

"Then where are Rahzar and Fishface?" asked Raph.

"Let's see if there's a recording of what happened to them," said Leo. There was, though it was short. Shortly after they gained consciousness and saw what happened to the Shredder, they just jumped off the rooftop.

"So they're still out there somewhere," said Leo.

"And if they ever show up again, we will beat them," said Raph.

"And with all of us together, it will be easy!" cried Casey.

"You bet!" agreed Mikey. Leo now looked at his family and friends, some dancing with him, and some just watching with extreme pleasure on their faces. _It's true that Rahzar and Fishface are still out there. But with Donnie's retro-mutagen, we can make them human again and after defeating them, send them to jail. Though unlikely, it's true that the Kraang might come back. But we will be prepared. And it's true that there are still many canisters of mutagen out there and many people and animals that we need to cure. There are of course still Purple Dragons. But I'm not going to worry about that tonight. I'm going to celebrate with the people I love._

**I hope you like this first part. Please tell me what you think! I promise I will update tomorrow. **


	24. Epilogue part 2

**I don't own TMNT.**

**Master Splinter's POV**

Splinter looked at Miwa. _Oh my beautiful daughter…I finally got you back. Just look at her Tang Shen. She is just as kind and wonderful as you were when you were alive._

**Miwa's POV**

_I'm dancing pretty well, considering I never had the chance to dance before. _Miwa saw the smile her father was giving her and smiled back. _I love him, no matter what. _This thought brought a recent memory to the front of her head. After Donnie had made the retro-mutagen, her father pulled her aside.

"Miwa, I am overjoyed to have you back, but there is something I like to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"Do you mind that your Father is a rat?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"An important one. Though Donatello has invented the retro-mutagen, I have a feeling that it won't work on me. I have been a rat for too long."

"I'm sorry."

"It is alright. I have been used to it for fifteen years now. And being a rat does have its advantages," he chuckled.

"But you are human. It is understandable that…" continued Splinter.

"That I love you no matter what," finished Miwa. Splinter looked at her with a surprised and touched look that Miwa hugged him.

"I have wanted a Father to love me for sixteen years now. Now that I've found him, I'm not letting him go." Splinter hugged her fiercely back, with tears in his eyes.

"Now that I have you back, I'm not letting you go again." Miwa smiled fondly at the memory. She looked at Leo and moved so that she could dance next to her. Leo smiled at her and took her hand and spun her around. _I am finally home._

**Mikey's POV**

Mikey danced over to Leatherhead and Mr. Murakami.

"Wanna dance Leatherhead?" Leatherhead chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm afraid I will break something. I am content to just sit and watch."

"Did you bring pizza gyoza?" asked Mikey hopefully of Mr. Murakami. Mr. Murakami laughed. He brought out a long white box.

"I knew I forgot something," said Mr. Murakami opening the bag. Mikey drooled when he smell the delicious aroma of the pizza gyoza. Mikey immediately reached in and grabbed four gyozas. He put one in his mouth. _Mmmmm…so delicious. I'm in heaven._

"Thanks Murakami-san!" cried Mikey jumping back onto the dance floor.

"You're welcome Michelangelo-san!" Mikey stuffed the rest of the pizza gyoza into his mouth and dance with everything he got. Mikey looked around the people around him and smiled. It had been his idea to suspend the party till Donnie got better. _It was hard to wait…but it wouldn't have felt right to have a party without him. It wouldn't felt right without Leo and Raph also. I realized that after Raph ran away and when I thought Donnie died. We're brothers; we're supposed to be together, no matter what. This means we also celebrate together. _Mikey noticed that Donnie was doing the robot and Mikey joined him. _It was worth the wait. Everything is just so right. I'm truly in heaven._

**Casey's POV**

"Yeah! This is my jam!" cried Casey as a new song started to jam.

"Really? Then it's going to be embarrassing if I dance to it better than you," dared Raph.

"In your dreams!" accepted Casey. As he and Raph competed against each other, Casey remembered the last two weeks. _Who knew things could change so much? Before I met them, I was just a dumb hockey player who only had one friend. Now, I help protect the city with my many friends. I'm even best friends with Raph! Don't know how that happened, but it did. Maybe our personalities are similar or something. _

Casey gave a competitive glance as Raph and he gave one back. _I never knew that my life could be this good. Well, time to get serious. _Casey then really danced his heart out.

**Donnie's POV**

Donnie stopped doing the robot with Mikey was now dancing with April instead. _I still can't believe that she loves me…that this beautiful angel is in love with me, a teenage mutant ninja turtle. I am the luckiest living thing in the world! _Donnie picked her up and spun her around. She looked at him with eyes of adoration and he was pretty sure he was giving her the same look. _Of course, the teasing has only gotten worse, but I don't mind. As long as April is with me, I can withstand anything. _Donnie looked at his family and friends, all of them celebrating with in some degree or another. Their faces were full of happiness and their eyes full of light. _Add to that last thought. As long as I am with the people I love, I can withstand anything._

**Master Splinter's POV**

_Two weeks ago, I didn't have my daughter, April didn't have her Father, and my sons had burdens to bear. But now, I am finally reunited with my dear daughter, April is reunited with her Father, and the burdens my sons have borne are gone. Raphael has reconciled with Slash, and Donatello is dating April. Leonardo and Raphael have learned how to face their fears and Donatello knows now that there is always hope. And Michelangelo doesn't have to pretend to be afraid of betrayal from his loved ones anymore. _Splinter smiled and got up and went to the dance floor.

"You're joining us Sensei?" exclaimed Leonardo with a surprise tone. Splinter gave a knowing smirk.

"Of course. You're never old enough to forget how to dance," replied Splinter. Everyone else on the dance gathered around Splinter and watched him with eager eyes. Splinter closed his eyes. _In this life, there will always be challenges. But if we face them together, we will overcome them. _Splinter opened his eyes. _April, Casey, Miwa, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, you know this now. I am proud of you all. _Then Splinter began to dance.

**THE END.**

**First of all, I like to thank all my faithful readers/reviewers. Because of you, I had the desire and confidence to keep on writing. Also, you all inspired me. Because when I started this story, I didn't know how it was going to go. I only knew that the turtles will somehow find out that Karai knew she was Miwa and that the Shredder attacked her. But man, talk about the story writing itself! Writing this story has been a wonderful experience and I hope you had a wonderful experience reading it. I hope the ending was perfect, or at least pretty good. Again, thank you.**

**P.S. This story is probably going to be my last TMNT story for a while. I want to write fanfictions on other T.V. shows/movies as well. My next story might be about Defenders of Berk or Teen Titans. Haven't decided yet.**


End file.
